A Long lost friend
by LegGree
Summary: Zoe is an adopted child and spends her time exploring the woods behind her house. One time when she is exploring she gets lost and finds herself in Middle Earth in a sticky situation. She gets saved by non other then Legolas Greenleaf and finds out about her past, and her real parents! Most likely going to be Legomance... (Yes I suck at summaries! Please Read and review!) READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes: I DO NOT OWN LOTR!**

**Well this is my first LoTR fanfiction and my first story that I plan on continuing.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

I set out on my next hike through the forest behind my family's house, just as the sun peaks over the horizon. My goal is the towering mountains about 4km away from my backyard fence. My birthday is in three days and I am really excited, I should be getting some new camping gear so I can do overnight camping trips. It's the middle of the summer holidays and the worst thing about having a house that is an hour's drive away from all of your friend's houses is; they hardly ever come and visit. So, I plan on spending most of my holidays exploring the woods and mountains.

Ok, a little background information on me. My name is Zoe Turner and I am 16 (turning 17 in three days) years old and my birthday is on the 29th of November. I have bright green eyes and short, chocolate brown hair. Well, I used to have longer hair but my mother cut it to my ears, insisting that if I was going to be exploring the forest the last thing I would want would be sticks and leaves getting stuck in my hair. I am also adopted. Sixteen years ago, in two days, my parents found me on their doorstep with a note asking for me to be looked after and saying that I was one year old and my birthday is on the 29th of November, the next day. I have never seen this note; my parents insist on telling me that they have lost it. I don't believe them. I think there is something they aren't telling me.

Today I only plan on staying out until sunset, so I have packed light. In my green, canvas backpack I have: a small hunting knife (my Dad never lets me go hiking without some form of weapon), a light bow and arrows (I have always been good with a bow), two tins of spaghetti, an apple and an orange, matches, my map, a campus and a large water bottle. I know of many fresh water rivers and streams where I can fill my bottle up over my journey. Today I plan on exploring a new part of the forest. My goal is to create a map; I have tracked and mapped only a small amount of forest as I usually get sidetracked. I love being around nature, trees and animals. I love the smell of the forest, the feeling of the twigs snapping beneath my soft leather, knee high, lace-up boots, the fresh air and just the general feeling of nature around me. I have never been a 'city girl', I prefer the outdoors.

I walk along my well-worn path to the part of the forest I plan on mapping. I reach the mountains at about 10 o'clock and turn off the path. I take out my compass and map and begin counting and drawing landmarks onto my map. I travel about a kilometre northeast when I look at the sun and judge it is about midday. I look around and see a small clearing with a rock that looks like a small armchair. Perfect. I set down my bag and look around. I am not tired, and not puffed, but I am slightly hungry. I walk around and gather some sticks and branches to make small a fire.

Once I have a reasonable supply of wood I set it down and build a small tepee and fill the inside with dry leaves. I step back and examine my work. I frown as it is a little lopsided and is bound to fall over after five minutes of burning. I replace some sticks, step back. Much better. I dig through my bag and find my matches and strike one and quickly place it next to a dry leave. It instantly lights and I repeat this until the match starts to burn my fingers. I throw it in the flames and sit back to watch the fire slowly consume the lightwood. Once it is well and truly lit, I place two slightly bigger logs on the orange, dancing flames. I walk over to my bag and search for a tin of spaghetti and place it in the edge of the fire, with the lid slightly open. I shudder as I remember the time I didn't open the lid… The tin exploded. I settle down on my rock and look over what I have drawn on my map today. I eat my spaghetti and accidently nod off to sleep with the smell of smoke and nature around me.

I awake with a start with the feeling of falling. I look around quickly taking deep breaths. I am not falling, I thought to myself and calmed down. I get up and look at the sun. Crap! It was almost 3:30! I was supposed to be heading back home by now! I quickly pack my things, put out my fire and start back the way I came, only something seems different. I can't see my footprints from where I came before and the land seems to be different. I shake my head; it must be my mind playing tricks on me. I continue walking and walking and walking. I should have come across my path by now!

I start noticing that the trees are different, they don't feel the same. I climb a large rock, and hope that I will be able to see my house or some landmark. Nothing. Nothing is familiar. I start to panic, it is almost six o'clock! I should be only an hour's walk away from home by now! I walk a little further. I have never gotten lost in the forest before! I have always been able to follow my tracks or see some land mark. But now there was nothing.

I smell smoke on the breeze and the smell of cooking meat. Maybe someone else was hiking out here tonight and can give me directions. I follow the smell and come across some tracks. They are unlike anything I have seen before. Maybe the people are just wearing odd shoes. I walk into the camp and see the most horrible animals I have ever laid eyes on! They have shrivelled grayish skin, sunken yellow eyes, very little hair, pointed ears, sharp jiggered teeth and a horrible smell coming from them. I stood there, in the open, frozen, unable to move as I was spotted.

* * *

**hahahahah cliff hanger!**

**please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes: I do not own LoTR just the storyline and my characters ;)  
Ok, I am reaaaaalllllyyyy sorry about the short chapter but hey! this is the second chapter I have put up today!**

**Guest: If you read the 1st chapter I said something about her falling asleep and waking up to a feeling of falling, I tried to mean that this was her going into the different world. Thank you for the suggestions I have changed some things. However the part about the note was put in because her birthday is an important part in the upcoming chapters so I had to find away so that she knew this was her birthday. About the part 'something they aren't telling me' well you will find that out later! Thanks for the review!**

**Evangeline Pond: Thank you for following and the review!**

**Lolliexbee: Thanks! I enjoy reading cliff hangers and enjoy writing them! EXPECT MORE! hahaha Thanks for the follow and the review!**

**Anyway! ON TO THE STORY! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

_I stood there, in the open, frozen, unable to move as I was spotted. _

My mind takes a moment to function again and then another moment for it to try to comprehend what I saw. What were these things? Act now, think later. I unstrung my bow from my shoulder. One thing was clear – these creatures are not friendly. I throw my bag into the trees and grab an arrow from my quiver and place it on my bowstring. I pull the string back; aim at the nearest 'thing' and release. I follow the arrow until it reaches its mark, I repeat this until I manage to kill or wound 4 more of these animals. I turn quickly, hearing one running up behind me, but not quick enough I raise my bow. I feel a hard wack on my head as one of there clubs hit my forehead and I fall in to the blackness of unconsciousness.

Later I awake to find they have tied my hands behind my back and then tied me to a tree. There is a sharp pain coming from my stomach and head. I can feel a lump forming on my temple where I was hit. My stomach has a large cut down it surrounded by semi-dried blood. I realise then that these creatures are intelligent and know I most likely don't have much time left.

I try to formulate a plan to get away from here. I remember my knife in my belt! Some how they didn't take this from my when I was unconscious. I inch my hunting knife out from my belt and try to cut the ropes. It is a long and painful process as sometimes I miss the ropes and cut my hand. I don my best not to make a noise and not be spotted. As I am cutting them I hear, to my astonishment, the creatures speaking.

"What is she?" one says.

"She looks like a human but doesn't smell like one" another says.

I turn my attention back to my work. What does that mean? I don't smell like a human? Maybe it was my Taylor Swift perfume I had put on this morning. I can feel the ropes loosen a little and double my efforts.

Once my hands are free I look around the camp to see if any of the creatures are watching me. To my great relief, non-are but I do notice my backpack a couple of metres away where I chucked it. I slowly crawl my way out of the clearing into the woods where my backpack rests. I put it on my back and continue slowly away from the clearing. After I am sure I am far enough away not to be seen, I get to my feet, wincing in pain. I look at my stomach. The large cut has opened again and a steady flow of blood is leaking from it.

I take off my backpack and find a bandage and wrap it quickly around my stomach. It was not good, but it would have to do, as I am sure the creatures would notice my absence soon. I move as quickly as I can without crying out in pain away from the clearing. I managed to half jog, half run. After about a kilometre of this I collapse and pass out in a patch of moss.

* * *

**Ok once again I am sorry it is short but I promise I will update it again in the next few days! (most likely tomorrow bc I am enjoying writing it)**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT I COULD CHANGE **

**XXX**

**PS. oh and Legolas will be in the next chapter and you will start to be able to see where this is going :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I DO NOT OWN LOTR AND IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW THAT BY NOW SOMETHING MUST BE WRONG WITH YOU!**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone and the follows :P It makes my day :***

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

_After about a kilometre of this I collapse and pass out in a patch of moss._

**Legolas's POV:**

I was in a fowl mood as I lay on my bead, I threw and caught my dagger, thinking about the conversation I just had with my Father. My father is King Thranduil and had forbidden me from going on a hunt with some of the warriors. This was because we would be travelling to Rivendell tomorrow to visit King Elrond and he wanted me well rested and prepared for the journey. Like that was going to happen, I mean 1000 years ago tomorrow, I lost my best friend, Larwen. She had gone missing with out a trace the day before her 700th birthday. I had searched and search for her but never found any sign of her or what happened to her. We were best friends ever since we met when I was 110 and she was 102, I was eight years older, and we were always together. That is why we are going to Rivendell, as Fuinel is Elrond's youngest daughter and he gets rather down and out of it at this time. Which is understandable and we wanted to be with him at his most venerable time.

I jump out of my bed; I need to clear my head. I can't sit here and do nothing; I need to keep my mine occupied. I run lightly down the stairs and grab my bow, quiver and sword. I sneak past the guards and run outside into the forest. I take a deep breath. Being alone in the woods always helps to clear my mind. I start playing my favourite childhood game; I see how close I can get to animals before they notice my presence. It takes a great deal of concentration, which makes it hard for my mind to wonder.

I silently climb a tree, hoping to drop behind a dear, when I notice a trail of smoke rising in the distance. I climb higher to get a better look. The wind is blowing in my direction and I get a whiff of the easily recognisable smell of Orcs. I jump down from the tree and land lightly on the balls of my feet. I plan on finding the Orc's camp and quite possibly eliminating it.

I start to run in the general direction of the camp. As I get closer I hear that there is a lot of yelling and swearing happening, well, more then in most Orc camps I have seen. I creep slowly towards the boundaries of the camp. The camp is in a small clearing so I hide in the tree line and observe what is happening. They seem to be frustrated about something. I decided to wait and listen to what they were saying and see if I could find anything useful out.

"How dare you get her get away!" one yelled, I figured this would probably be the leader.

"I-I-I…" the one the leader was yelling at stuttered.

"I will hear nothing of it!" the leader said with grunt as he stuck his sword threw the body in front of him, "I want her found! I want to find out what this creature that looks like a human but smells like a she-elf is!"

The Orcs trudged off to get their weapons.

This confused me a little. Why would an elf wish to look like a human? I decide that if their prisoner was an elf I was bound to help them. I quickly scouted the camp to see if I could find any tracks. I did, next to a tree, were the girl had obviously be tied. She seemed to have been crawling away from the camp, injured. I found the place where she stood up and started to run.

I follow her tracks easily, it is clear she made no effort to cover them. In the distance I see a body on the ground. I fear she may be dead already as I do not know how bad her injuries are. I continue to run faster, I can hear the Orcs following, towards the body. I reach her and look down at her; she has a cut down her chest. She also has short brown hair and strangely no pointed ears. I will worry about that later but at lease I can see she is breathing. I scoop her into my arms and run to a small cave I know of near by.

I reach the cave a place her gently on the ground and quickly watch as the Orcs pass. I turn back to the girl as I hear her stir.

"W-w-where am I?" she asks, her voice faint.

"It is ok my lady, you are safe with me." I reply. I watch as she tries to sit up and winces in pain. I rush over to her and help her lie down. "Do not move my lady", I say, "I will heal you as soon as I know those filthy Orcs have left the area."

She nods slightly and allows me to lie her back down. She seems very familiar to me but I do not ask questions as I focus on binding her wounds.

I can tell she is about to fall asleep. "What is your name my lady?" I ask gently.

"Zoe." She replies.

"Sleep then Zoe, for no harm will come to you while I am here."

I watch her eyes slowly close and her breathing deepen. I can tell she is recovering quickly and that she should be well enough to move with a few hours rest. I still can't figure out why she seems so familiar.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Next chapter things will start happening! Promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yeah sorry I got a little distracted… I apologise multiple times. My school year is just about to start and I will be beginning year 12 so… I most likely wont be updating as much. Yeah. I WILL STILL TRY TO UPDATE THOUGH BECAUSE I LIKE THIS STORY AND I AM SLIGHTLY OBSESED WITH LEGOLAS STORIES ATM!**

**Anyway thanks for the reviews! Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 4:**

_I still can't figure out why she seems so familiar. _

**Zoe's POV**

I slowly open my eyes and look around. Where am I? I think back to what happened the night before, my eyes widen as I remember the cut down my stomach. I gingerly run my fingers along my abdomen and find a fresh bandage wrapped around me. I also notice that it does not hurt as much and seems to be healing quickly. This reminds me of my rescuer. I don't remember much, but I do remember a man with white blond hair and sparkling blue eyes asking my name and telling me that he would keep me safe. For some reason I have a strange sense of familiarity with this stranger.

I slowly sit up and look around for the mysterious man. I feel a sharp pain as I move to quickly to stand up. I make a small squeaking noise, much to my embarrassment, and sit back down. I hear someone rush towards me from the opening of the cave. I turn to see whom it is and if there is any danger. Much my relief it is the blond stranger.

"I see you are awake Lady Zoe," the blond man said genially, "How are you feeling?"

There is a strange fluttering in my stomach and I have an urge to run to him and hug him. The more I look at him the more familiar he seems. I don't know where from, it almost feels like a very, very old memory. I study his face. His long white blond hair is pulled back with small braids down the sides and the rest is hanging loose down his back, he has high cheek bones, sparkling blue eyes (which I noticed before) and with a start I notice he has pointed ears!

I suddenly remember his question and realize I was staring, "Um… Much better thank you, my stomach still hurts a bit but I guess that is to be expected." I smile at the elf? "Thank you for saving me from those things, I don't know what would have happened to me. Might I ask you name?"

"It pleases me to see you awake my lady as you were fading for quite some time and I feared you wouldn't make it. Those 'things' you speak of are Orks and should not be this far north." He spoke quietly, "My name is Legolas," this once again sparked something in my memory. Where had I heard that name before? "Might I ask, why was a fair lady like yourself is in the mountains of Mirkwood?"

"Mirkwood?" I asked, "Where is that?" The mountains and woods behind my house were certainly not called Mirkwood.

"The home of the woodland elves?" Legolas responded with a confused voice, as if to say 'You should know this'.

"I'm sorry Legolas," I replied, trying not to get lost in his eyes, "I don't know where I am. One minute I was in the forest behind my house when I sat down to have lunch and a rest. Next minute I awoke to the feeling of falling and got attacked by those Orc-things and now I am here with you!" I huffed.

He looked at me strangely.

"I'm sorry but do I know you? I mean you seem kind of familiar?" I asked abruptly.

He blinked and shook his a head as if to clear it, "I don't believe I have met a fair maiden like you before as I am sure I would remember." Legolas spoke slowly, "But I have to admit your face seems familiar to me."

I looked closely at his face. Why did he seem so god damn familiar! I'm sure I would have remembered a face like his if I had seen him before. He was gorgeous! It was hard to miss. He had a face that any of my friends from school would have been drooling over. He also had mussels, not massive bulk guns like some people have (which is sooo not attractive), but it was obvious that he was strong.

I looked up from studying him and found that he was looking at me. A blush creped up my cheeks and I looked away.

"I don't mean to be rude," I say hesitantly, "but what are you?"

He laughs, a sound like bells. "I am an Elf Lady Zoe, no offence is taken as I am curious at to what you are as well." I give him a confused frown and he continues, "You are clearly no elf as your ears are round, this lead me to believe you were human. However, you have an aura and healing abilities of an elf. This greatly confuses me."

"As far as I know," I reply to him, "I am human and not from around here." I am confused as to why he thought I had an aura of an elf? What did that even mean? I shivered as a cool breeze sweated through the cave.

"I will get some firewood as it seems as though you aren't ready to move yet." He said as he walked out of the cave, "Stay here, I will be back soon."

I nodded. It was easy to tell that he was a good and kind elf and meant me know harm. But I really wish I could remember why he is so familiar to me!

Time passed and I was drawing in the dirt with my fingers when a sharp pain came through my ears. I clutched my ears and tried not to scream or yell. What was happening? I don't understand. The pain says and does not go away. I sit there with my hands over my ears for sometime, until the pain resides.

I slowly let go of my ears. Something seems different. I can hear things. More then before anyway. I jump as I hear a deep breathing somewhere in the cave, please let it not be more of those Orcs! I hold my breath, and the breathing stops. I let out the breath and laugh! I am hearing myself breath! I must still be a little jumpy.

I hear Legolas returning with the wood and I stand up slowly to go and meet him at the mouth of the cave.

That's when it hit me. I doubled over as a searing pain stabbed through my head as images flashed behind my eyes.

The last thing I remember before passing out was Legolas running towards me and catching me before I hit the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read my story so far! And a big thanks to everyone who has followed! It seriously makes my day! I when writing this chapter I was just planning on just doing Legolas's POV but it only worked out to be like 600 words and that just felt too short! So I have decided to make it both Legolas and Zoe's POV so it wit will be a decent length! Yay! I had to work late over the weekend and work at the election so that's why it will be delayed a bit. **

**I want to say that I will update each week but I really don't want to promise anything because I have a busy life! But I will try to update when I can!**

**Love you guys xox**

**Please Review (I love reading them)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_The last thing I remember before passing out was Legolas running towards me and catching me before I hit the ground. _

**Legolas's POV**

Many thoughts flowed through my head as I left Zoe; the most prominent one was '_Why is she so familiar?'_ Many of her facial expressions sparked something in my memory, but I couldn't quite remember what. It was eternally frustrating! What's more is that I can't figure out what she is. She told me she was human and not from around here? I did not understand what she meant by that. But it was clear that she was not entirely human, from what I can tell is that she must be part elf part human. But still, it doesn't make sense.

I shake my head. I need to focus. I scan the tree line to find some firewood. Sighing, I realize there is no firewood on the outskirts of the woods so I venture into the forest.

I walked back to the small cave with my arms full of firewood and realize that I need to be heading back to my father, as he would wish to leave for Rivendale tomorrow. I can hear that Zoe is walking around. I smile to myself, because my father would be wondering where I got to as we were supposed to be leaving for Rivendale today. She would hopefully be able to walk the short distance back to Mirkwood.

I reach the mouth of the cave just in time to see Zoe hunch as if in extreme pain. I dump my collection of firewood and run towards her just as I watch her body go limp. I put on a burst of speed and reach her just before she hits the ground. I catch her in my arms and feel her gaze upon me and look into her eyes just as they close.

I quickly search for a pulse and let out a sigh of relief when I easily find one. She is not dead, she had just passed out. That makes me wonder why she has passed out! I genially lower her to the ground and check her wound to make sure there is no infection. None. She shows no signs as to why she passed out.

I watch her for a moment and see her eyelids start to flutter. Her eyes open and lock with mine as multiple emotions fly across her face, too fast for me to read. She looks away as a slight blush creeps up to her cheeks.

"Are you alright Lady Zoe?" I ask, breaking the silence.

She starts at the sound of my voice and says, in a shaky voice, "Yes-s, I think so. I'm just a little confused that's all. I don't know where I am or know how I got here. And can we please stop with the 'Lady Zoe', it feels to formal for in the forest."

I can tell by the way she avoids eye contact that she is lying, but I don't push her. She can tell me if she feels as though she can trust me.

"As you wish Zoe," I say to her, "however, we must be leaving as I am needed by my father."

She gets to her feet with out any trouble and grabs her bad from a nearby rock. She is obviously feeling better. However I can sense her eyes boring into my back as I collect my pack. Almost as though she has remembered something important. She is also fiddling with her short hair. With a start I realize it has grown about an inch since I left to get firewood.

* * *

**Zoe's POV**

Legolas and I power walked, well he walked I did my best to keep up while not falling on my butt, around the edge of the forest. My head was still spiraling with thoughts and unanswered questions. What had I seen? Was it a vision, or memories? I am honestly extremely confused and it is scaring me. On top of the weird memory/vision thing, I have noticed that; one – my hearing is like 100 times better and I can hear every thing. Two – I think my eyesight is better; things seem sharper and more focused. Finally three – my ear-length hair has grown down to my shoulders in a matter or hours!

I pull at the ends of my hair nervously, still not used to the length, and then there is Legolas, the totally hot, supermodel elf that I am now having 'visions' of from when he was a child? Elfling? I have also learnt from these 'visions' that he is a Prince. So now he is not only the hot, supermodel elf, but also the Royal hot, supermodel elf, that is totally out of my league! Not that I ever thought of that… I smirk at the lie.

Lost in my thoughts and not concentrating on where I am walking, I trip over a small rout sticking out of the ground. Legolas, thankfully, catches me before I can make even more of a fool out of myself. I feel a blush creep up my cheeks and I look into his mesmerizing blue eyes as another searing pain cuts through my head.

I see the same vision I saw before, but more added onto it. It starts with a young blond elf running down the halls, of what seems to me a mansion, as if chasing or being chased by someone. Another older elf steps out from a door and says, "_Legolas! My son, you need to stop acting like child, running around the halls, but be practicing with a bow or swords. A Prince needs to be a skilled warrior…"_

The vision changes. It now seems as if I am hiding from the Prince in a game of hind-and-seek. I watch him move silently through the forest, from my advantage point, high in a tree. And finally it changes to Legolas sleeping peacefully in a bed.

My eyes jerk open. I am in Legolas's arms, cradled like a baby close to his chest, as he continues walking. He looks down at me, concern written in his eyes. "Are you alright my Lady?" worry etched into his face, "You tripped and fell, but when I caught you, you fell unconscious. Are you feeling well?"

I am still trying to get my head around what I saw. I don't understand, but I feel strangely fabulous, like I could run a mile. I twist in his arms landing, surprisingly, gracefully on my feet in front of him. I smile up at him. "I'm perfectly fine, Zoe not 'my Lady' and I am feeling great." With that I continue on our path forward feeling light on my feet, but more confused then ever. The look Legolas gave me when I smiled at him seemed so familiar! Almost as if I had seen it all my life, but that wasn't possible. The first time I met him was when he found me after the Orks attacked me.

I sweep my, now past shoulder length, hair behind my ear and jump as my fingers encounter something familiar, yet unfamiliar and unexpected.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE MY DAY! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N1: First I would just like to that Evangeline Pond for the review! You were right; it did make my day and perhaps week! I have never been called an excellent author before and when I read your review it gave me goose bumps. THANK YOU SO MUCH! xoxox :* **

**And thank you to the guest who reviewed! **

**A/N2: So this is the chapter, everything will start to make sense (well if you haven't guessed already). I have finally written it, though I feel I haven't done it justice… Tell me what you think or anyways I can improve!**

**Now onto the story!**

**Chapter 6:**

_I sweep my, now past shoulder length, hair behind my ear and jump as my fingers encounter something familiar, yet unfamiliar and unexpected. _

**Zoe's POV: **

I froze, my heart thumping a million miles an hour. What? I can hear Legolas walking up behind me. "Is everything alright my L… Zoe?" he asks cautiously.

I quickly pull my hair in front of my ears and turn around and say, "Y-yes," thinking quickly I continue, "I just need to go…"

"To go?" He replies with a question mark written over his face.

"Yeah, go, like to the toilet, bathroom, what ever you want to call it." I say uncomfortably.

A slight blush creeps up his cheeks, "Oh, of course." He turns away to sit on a small rock.

A smug smile flits across my face. I have made him blush! He was usually hard to embarrass. Wait. Usually? Where did that come from? I have never tried to embarrass him before. Ah, why is my life so confusing?

I duck into the tree line and look back to make sure Legolas isn't looking. He isn't, thank god. I slowly push my hair behind my ear and cautiously run a finger along the edge of my ear. My heart rate increases as, as I reach the top of my ear I do not find it rounded and normal. IT IS POINTED! My. Ear. Is. Pointed. I wrench my hand away from my ear to check the other. It is also pointed. I put my hands to my temple and close my eyes and concentrate on my breathing. I don't understand. I have too many things that I don't understand; the visions, the hair, the eyes and now my ears. What is happening to me?!

I need to get my act together; I need to act calm around Legolas. I probably should be heading out of the trees, he might be starting to thing I got lost. I take another deep breath to calm myself, double check my hair is covering my ears and start walking back to Legolas.

He turns around to watch me coming out from the forest. He watches my face and I can see he is worried, damn my acting skills! I wish I paid more attention in drama class! He gets up and walks to me.

"You look unwell, _mellon nin_, we shall rest here a while." He turns away and starts to walk towards the forest. "I will scout the area to make sure there is no danger in the surrounding woods."

With that he runs off into the forest. I sink to my knees. I need to get a handle on my emotions. I need to think of something else to distract me, yes that will do it.

I look around at the surrounding scenery, but stop abruptly. We are in a small clearing, there are little daises growing in bunches scattered around the clearing. It suddenly dawns on my that my birthday is tomorrow. Where did the last two days go? But what also stops me is that I feel like I have been here before. The patches of daisies and surrounding mountains feel so familiar.

I gasp in pain and grip the sides of my head in pain, a wave of memories come flooding back to me of long days of horse riding, exploring, games of hide and seek with a blond elf, that I know as Legolas. I honestly don't know where these things are coming from. I can't have been here before. I have lived with my adopted parents since I was one and that certainly was not old enough to be horse riding and exploring. Things just don't add up.

I take a trip down memory lane and remember my childhood. I remember a fairy tail my adopted parents once told me:

'_There once was a young Elfling who turned up at an unsuspecting human couple's doorstep. _ _She seemed to be about ten years old and was fast asleep with a blanket around her. The couple instantly fell in love with her and as the man bent down to pick her up, they watched as her face changed; her ears became rounded, her cheek bones less prominent, her lips not as full, her eyes smaller and the now human girl shrank and became no older than a six month old baby. The man scooped the child into his arms and looked at his wife and saw from the look in her eyes that they would keep her and tell no one about what they had seen. They also knew some how that she would one day have to return to her kind and leave them. But until then they would love and care for her as their own."_

A tidal wave of emotion swirl though my mind. What if that story they told me was true? What if I am an elf? What if I am _the_ elf from my favorite bedtime story? I put my head in my hands and try to restrain myself from crying; this is too much. Two days ago I was hiking through the forest completely unaware of Middle Earth and then I was captured by mythical creatures and then save by another. I must be dreaming. That has to be the only solution. I pinch my self hard on my arm hoping it will wake me up, but in my heart I know that, one I don't have this good of an imagination and two that this hole thing is real.

I think that I should tell Legolas. He may know something or he may know who I am. After all there has to be a reason why I have been seeing flashes a younger him and that I happened to meet him here. I start to wonder how I can ask him without seeming crazy. You can't just go up to someone you barely know and say 'I have been having visions of you from when you were a child, by any chance have we met before?' I feel as though one of his sharp arrows would be pointed threaten at me in an instance. No, I have to think of a way I can ask him without seeming like a crazy lunatic. This is going to be hard, but I need answers.

Not a moment later the said elf comes striding out of the forest, his blond hair gleaming in the morning sun. My heartbeat quickens and I start to panic. OH GOD WHAT THE HELL DO I SAY?!

**THE MORE REVIEWS AND FAVOURITES I GET, THE MORE MOTIVATED I GET TO UPDATE QUICKER! **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Ok I would just like to thank everyone in general who; followed/s my story, favorited my story and reviewed! It is honestly a wonderful feeling! **

**Lolliebee: Thank you so much for the feedback! When I first started this story I only intended it to be one pov but as planned out what I was going to do I felt as if there were gaps in what I was thinking, to what I could say with only one pov, I get really annoyed at stories that change pov and don't tell you so yeah, I'm glade you like! Also, you have pointed out that you get to know Zoe more in the last chapter, I kind of feel that her and Legolas haven't really talked much and don't really know each other much. I'm going to aim to develop their relationship in this chapter. THANK YOU AGAIN FOR YOUR REVIEW!**

**Shush child: Thank you ;) Here is your update!**

**Firstlegolasfanever: You don't understand how happy your review made me. I have never been called a good author let alone an awesome one! I have never been good at English at school and writing was always a struggle. By writing this story I hoped to improve! I hadn't expected so many positive reviews! And for you to suggest publishing stories! It blew my mind away! Thank you for the 5 out of 5! AND HERE IS YOUR NEXT CHAPTER! :P**

**During this chapter there may be a bit of changing between POVs as I want you to be able to understand the confusing jumble of ideas in my brain. Hope this doesn't confuse anyone! **

**This chapter is going to be more about them getting to know each other, a kind of a filler chapter, you could call it. **

**Anyways, onto the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

_My heartbeat quickens and I start to panic. OH GOD WHAT THE HELL DO I SAY?!_

**Zoe's POV**

I need to calm down. He is not going to bite, or shoot me (I hope). I realize, as he is walking towards me, that I haven't really told him much about me and that we haven't really talked much, other then the essentials. An idea pops into my head about how I should start the conversation. I hope we can stay here for a little while as my head and ears are still hurting like hell and I am also still very confused.

Legolas comes and sits a little way across from me. I realize that I am still kneeling in the dirt with my head rested in my hands and I sit up and change the way I am sitting to a more comfortable position. I look up at him and meet his intense gaze. I ready myself to start the conversation when he beats me to it.

**Legolas's POV**

I walk over to the girl kneeling in the dirt. She looks as if she is in pain and my heart beats faster and I want to know what I can do to help. She looks up at my approach; her eyes look as if she is having an argument with herself. I want to help, but I don't know how. I want to know what is stressing her and find a way to help. I still don't understand where these intense emotions are coming from; I have known her little over a day. I still have this strange feeling that I have known her longer then the past day. These emotions are so strong that I feel as though I am being pulled towards her.

Next think I know is that I am in front of her and sitting down at a safe distance. She adjusts the way she is sitting so her legs are crossed neatly in front of her. She looks up at me and I can see the remnants of tears in her eyes. My self-control crumbles and I shift a little closer to her.

"It troubles me to see you in pain _mellon nin_," I start cautiously, "what is the matter?"

Her reply startles me, "_mellon nin_ mean my friend right?" she stares up at me, avoiding the question.

"Yes it does, but you are avoiding my question. What is wrong?" I watch her shift uncomfortably. I hope I haven't asked to many questions and made her uncomfortable.

"How can you say I'm your friend when we barley know each other! You found me on my death bed in the middle of know where not too long ago!" she seems to be frustrated with me. I don't know why I have been calling her _mellon nin_ but it just seem right and for some reason I trust her.

I tell her the truth, "I may not know you that well, but I feel as though calling you a friend is right. Is this what is bothering you? Is it that you hardly know anything about me or that I know nothing of you?"

"Both. I know nothing of you, where I am or basically anything from this world." She replies quietly. I can tell there is more but I don't push her, but the part about not knowing about Middle Earth confuses me.

"There isn't much to know about me," I say watching her, still confused, "I live in Mirkwood, my father is Thranduil," I don't add that he is an Elvin King as I fear that if she is to know of my title she would become uncomfortable and not wish to speak to me, "and you are in Middle Earth." a frown creases her forehead at this, "Now tell me about you" I say. I have a sudden urge to sit closer to her and comfort her, I stop my self once again not wanting to make her uncomfortable when it is clear she is about to talk to me.

"Well, my name is Zoe, which you already know," I nod to this, "you may have guessed that I come from a different world. We call it Earth," she says this looking at the ground, "I live in a town called Launceston and there is mountains behind my house which I love to explore." I am watching her closely and I see a slight blush creep up her cheeks when she notices.

**Zoe's POV**

I feel his gaze on me and I look up and melt as his eyes meet mine. I continue my story, "I live with my parents, well, they aren't my birth parents, I am adopted you see?" I don't know why I am telling him everything but it just feels right. He nodes to my question and I continue, "My parents found me on their doorstep the day before my first birthday…" I stop. I feel a prickling sensation in my eyes. I didn't realize how much I missed home. I had only been gone two days, but it seemed like a lifetime.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to find Legolas has moved closer to me, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asks, concern flooding his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm ok, I'm not hurt," I sniffle, "I just didn't realize how much I miss home until I started talking about it." I take a shaky breath and try to settle myself.

Legolas removes his hand from my shoulder (much to my dismay) and I glance up at him. He seems to be debating something, but I see it melt away when his eyes meet mine. I feel his arms go around me and he hugs me. Boom. That's it. I'm done for. Damn my emotional state. I break down and sob in his arms.

"Shhh," he says soothingly, rubbing small, hesitant circles on my back, "it's okay. Nothing can hurt you, you are safe. It is normal to miss your family."

I start to calm down. "I'm sorry," I hiccup, "I'm a little emotional at the moment."

"Which is understandable." He replies.

I pull back from his embrace, sadly, and run my hands through my long hair. It still confuses me how it has grown four times its length in one day. I take a deep breath, now is the time to ask him.

"Legolas," I ask tentatively.

"Yes _mellon nin_." He replies quietly.

I take another deep breath and look him in the eyes and say slowly, "h-has anyone, I mean an elf, well a she-elf actually, gone missing from Middle Earth before?"

I can see by the startled look in his eyes, someone has.

* * *

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Is it happening too quickly? Do the characters actions make sense? I know lots of people have said I have a good author but I have my doubts. Anyway the next chapter is the chapter I have been most eager to write, so expect an update soon!**

**x**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok first of all I have changed Legolas's missing best friends name. It was Fuinel, but I have changed it to Lorwen. I was never too happy with the name Fuinel and had brainstormed about 5 different names before and that was the best one. THEN I HAD AN EPIPHANY! (Btw I learnt that word from the Simpsons movie). Lorwen works perfectly because of the daughter of Elrond thingy I have mentioned so yeah. You all have probably guessed what happens is this chapter but anyway!**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

_I can see by the startled look in his eyes, someone has._

**Legolas's POV**

I don't know what I was thinking; hugging a girl I have known little over a day. I get a strange feeling of protectiveness whenever I am around her and I couldn't help but hug her as I could see she was in pain. The longer I am around her, the more her actions and facial expressions seem familiar. But I still don't understand why I am being so open with her. I mean, I am usually really closed off and don't really expressing my mind with others. The last person I really have talked with properly would have been Lorwen. A thousand years ago today she went, missing without a trace, the day before her birthday. I really do miss her. She was, well still is, my best friend.

She pulls back from my embrace and I watch her run her hands through her startlingly longer hair. I feel slightly embarrassed by my implosive behaviour, but she doesn't seem to mind. Zoe takes a deep breath, as if preparing herself for something, and looks up, her mesmerizing green eyes meeting mine.

"Legolas?" she asks in a small voice, her eyes sliding away from mine, as she tugs at the ends of her hair. She is nervous, of what, I don't know.

"Yes _mellon nin_." I reply. I still don't understand why I am calling her that, it just well, seems right and seems to fit.

She takes another deep breath and looks directly at me with a steady gaze. "h-has," she stumbles a little, "anyone, I mean an elf, well a she-elf actually, gone missing from Middle Earth before?" She watches me expectantly, waiting for my reaction to her ebrupt question.

Where did that come from? First she was talking about her life and wanting to know more about Middle Earth and me, then next thing I know, she is asking about Lorwen. Well, at least that is who I expect her to be questioning me about. I know of no other she-elves who have gone missing, in my life time. What do I tell her? Does she know anything about what happened to her? A flutter of hope sparks in my stomach with the thought of my best friend. Has she seen a Lorwen in the world she came from? All these questions rush threw my head like a tilde wave.

"Yes," I answer carefully, my mental guards back up; I always am on my guard when Lorwen is mentioned, "there has been an Elf Maiden who has gone missing." I see her green eyes light up, "But that was 1000 years ago. Her name was Lorwen…" I trail off at her name; I have clearly got her attention, however I do not know why.

**Zoe's POV**

My heart is racing, again, this much racing in one day can't be good for it… Lorwen, that name sounds vaguely familiar, I don't know how or why, but it does. I sit up straight and look expectantly at Legolas, my eyes begging him to tell me more. He either doesn't notice my silent plee or he has chosen to ignore it.  
"Can you tell me more?" I ask tentatively, trying a different tactic.

"About Lorwen?" he asks, surprise evident in his voice.

I nod, "Yes please." Clearly he didn't notice my silent question before.

He looks shocked and slightly uncomfortable and shifts, the sunlight bouncing off his white-blond hair. He, thankfully, continues, "Well, Lorwen is the youngest daughter on Lord Elrond."

Another familiar name.

"Lord Elrond has, a elder daughter; Arwen and twin sons; Elladon and Elenir."

Even more familiar names, I feel as though I am on the brink of something big. Like there is something I should remember, like it is on the tip of my tong. I find myself questioning myself, not for the first or last time today, why is my life so confusing?

Legolas continues with his story, "She was also my best friend. She went missing this day 1000 years ago, when she was in Lord Elrond's gardens, reading or drawing, when she went missing without a trace. Lord Elrond send out search parties continusly for years to come. But no clue to where she was or who took her was ever found. Tomorrow is supposed to be her 1700th birthday and my father and I…"

Legolas continues talking but I stop listening. Things start falling into place. My heart starts thumping like a helicopter (which can't be healthy.) 'Tomorrow is supposed to be her 1700th birthday', I am turning 17 tomorrow. What? I could just be coincidence. 'She went missing this day 1000 years ago', I was found on my parents doorstep this day 16 years ago, the ears, the sharper hearing, the better vision and the longer hair. Could it be? But it can't? Is it possible that I am Lorwen?

I double over in pain and grab my head, covering my face. My hair forms a curtain between Legolas and I. I gasp as images flash through my mind of Arwen, Elladon, Elenir, Elrond, no, _ada, _(_Ada _= father) and the now familiar face of Legolas. How this is possible; I don't know. I remember a library, my room, balls and feasts and I remember endless days of exploring forests with Legolas at my side. I remember him teaching me to shoot a bow and fight with knives. Clearly, I didn't loose all of my skill with a bow when I was sent? Taken? Place? In another world.

"Zoe?" I hear Legolas ask in the distance, "What is wrong, are you alright?"

_No!_ I want to scream, _everything is not all right!_ My face is hurting; I can feel what seem to be my cheekbones moving beneath my fingers, my eyes hurt, my ears hurt, both internally and externally, my hair is moving beneath my fingers, growing longer and my head feels as if it is going to explode! I have so many more memories! I don't know if everything will fit in my head!

Suddenly the pain goes away. I slowly release my vice-like grip on my face and run my fingers experimentally around my face. My cheekbones are higher and feel more defined, my lips seem to be slightly fuller and I think my eyes are a little bigger but it is hard to tell without a mirror. I let my hands move around my face and make their way around to my ears and find they are now fully pointed.

I open my eyes and blink at the brightness. I get distracted again by how sharp and in focus things seem to be and also my hearing seems, if possible, even better. I shift through some of my new found memories and breath, "I remember."

I hear the sound of someone inhale as if they are about to speak. A smile lightes my face as I look up, straight into Legolas's worried, but quickly changing to shock and utter disbelieving, blue eyes.

"L-L-Lorwen?" he gasps?

* * *

**Whahaha, I feel like being evil and leaving it here. I'm sorry if you think it is short but my aim it for all my chapters (except chapter 2), to be 1000 words or over!**

**AS ALWAYS!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE READING THEM**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N 1: I was so pleased to read that lots of people found my last chapter their favorite! Personally this chapter is my favorite to write so far! I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it! **

**A/N 2: **_**Italics are things spoken in Elvish.**_

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

"_L-L-Lorwen?" he gasps_.

**Legolas's POV**

I was explaining or 'telling' Zoe about Lorwen when I noticed that she had a blank look in her eyes. I continued talking for a bit longer when it became evident that she was not listening. She seemed to be deep in thought, about what? I do not know.

I still do not understand how we got to the delicate subject of Lorwen. It is hard enough to talk about her any day, but today was especially hard, as today is the day she went missing. I remember the day clearly, as though it was yesterday. I was in Lord Elrond's library with Elrond and my father. It was one of our yearly formal gatherings where either my family would travel to Rivendale or Elrond's family would travel to Mirkwood. There were always feasts and balls and much celebration. Currently, my father and Lord Elrond were discussing border controls and had requested my presents, as I was part of the guard and in the royal family. I hated Elrond's library and I was eternally bored. I longed to be exploring the forest with Lorwen. She had told me earlier that she would be in the gardens at 'our spot', waiting for me. That thought alone kept me from falling asleep or drawing my bow and shooting my father and Elrond.

I remember after the meeting was finished, I practically flew out of my chair and sprinted down to where I was supposed to be meeting her. When I arrived, I found her book and sketchpad open on the ground next to a tree. There was no sign of Lorwen, I initially thought that she was playing with me and wanted me to find her. I spend hours searching and began to get worried. She had never let a game go on this long before. I ran up to her room, which I also found empty. I ran around the palace halls asking anyone and everyone if they had seen her. None had. I finally found my father and Lord Elrond at dinner and asked them if they had seen her. They hadn't, but assured me that she would turn up for dinner. She did not. Elrond helped me search but we found no clue as to where she had disappeared.

I shuddered, coming out of that horrific memory to the sound of Zoe gasping in pain. I watch her double over and grab the sides of her face. Her hair falls around her face shielding her from my sight. I start to move towards her, concerned, but something stops me. It is as if I have walked into a wall. Unable to get closer to her I call out.

"Zoe? What is wrong? Are you alright?"

I get no answer. I continue to watch helplessly as she gasps and shakes in pain. I blink in surprise. Her hair is growing longer before my eyes. In the last 10 seconds it has grown at least two inches. I am not sure what to think of this when she stops shaking. Her hands let go of her face, only to return to move slowly around her face. It is almost as if she has never felt her face before.

"I remember," she breathes quietly.

I take a breath to speak when she looks up. I stop mid breath. I cannot breathe. She looks up to me, her vibrant green eyes meeting my blue eyes and I watch a huge smile break across her face.

Still not believing my eyes I gasp quietly, "L-L-Lorwen?"

Her smile, if possible, gets even wider.

"I believe that is my name." she says thoughtfully, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Her eyes meet mine again and she practically shrieks in realization, "OH MY GOD! LEGOLAS!" and launches herself at me in a bone-crushing hug.

Her embrace breaks my trance and I find my hands making their way around her waist. I spin her around laughing, "I can not believe my eyes _mellon nin_!"

She laughs and I say her name over and over as I finish spinning her and gently place her on the ground. But do not let go of her hand, I cannot loose her again.

She looks up at me again, her eyes sparkling and her face glowing, "I have missed you so much Legolas, when I first saw you, you seemed so familiar. But I could not remember from where." She explains. I nod and she continues, "When you caught me in the cave I had what I thought was a vision of you running through your home and getting stopped by your father. He told you to act more like a Prince…" she fades off.

I laugh, "Wasn't that the time you were chasing me because I stole your hairbrush?"

She nodes and smiles at the memory.

"Hang on," I say, "does that mean you have known I was a Prince basically since I found you? And you did not say anything or act differently around me?" I say in wonder.

"Well, yes." She replies, "I was still trying to figure out a way to approach that subject." She smiles guiltily at me.

I playfully glare at her, easily falling into our old games. She evidently thinks I am being serious and looks at her feet.

"I'm sorry." She mumbles.

I shake my head and gently place my finger under her chin, lifting it so she meets my gaze. There are tears in her eyes and I immediately feel guilty.

"_I am very sorry mellon nin, I did not mean to upset you._" I whisper.

She stairs at me blankly, not understanding.

"I-I-I have no idea what the hell you just said!" she says, starting to panic, "I can't remember elvish! There are still holes in my memories!" she falls to the ground.

I sit down beside her and wipe away her tears with my thumb.

"Shhh," I say soothingly, "Everything will come back eventually." I rub circles on her back.

"I hope so." She sniffles.

"Tell me about what you saw the second time you passed out?" I ask, trying to distract her.

"First," She smiles at a memory, "You when know I had 'to go'?" she asks. I nod, still slightly embarrassed. "Well, I didn't actually have to go… You see that was when I first discovered that my ears were beginning to be pointed again." She laughs at my embarrassment.

"You should have told me!" I exclaim.

"I was still trying to figure things out for myself, and plus," she says, "I didn't know that I knew you then and I didn't know if I could trust you."

It was logical, that I can admit. "You still should have told me! I was confused the entirety of the time I spent with you, as to what you were! I told you that you seemed to be an elf in all aspects but looks."

"Yeah, well," she continues, "I was also experiencing better sight and hearing… You don't realize how dull human senses are until you experience them!" she shudders.

"And I sincerely hope that neither you nor I have to experience that again." I say, playing with her fingers that are still in my hand.

"But what I saw the second time I passed out was us playing in the forest, I was hiding in a tree and you were searching for me. I also saw you sleeping."

At this a small blush creeps up her neck.

I laugh at her embarrassment, "Lorwen," I say, still getting used to using her name again, "Do you not remember yet? We used to share a bed every night we were together ever since…" I trail off. I hope she does not realize what I was about to mention. Her mother sailing was a very difficult time for her. She would always cry herself to sleep and would lock herself in her room for days. Until, I climbed up to her balcony, one night, and tried to calm her. We had fallen asleep together that night and had shared a bed whenever we were together.

Clearly, I must have sparked a memory as she clutches the sides of her head and cries out. Pull her into my lap and start rubbing soothing circles on her back and running my fingers through her hair. The same things I did the night I broke in through her balcony.

* * *

**Yay! They finally realize that they know each other! I probably smiled the whole way through this chapter! Plus it is my longest chapter yet! over 1500 words! BE PROUD OF ME!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT AS MUCH AS I DO! **

**And also any suggestions about what you want to happen next would be highly appreciated!**

Xox


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, please accept my sincerest apologies; I have been really busy and had no time to update! Year 12 and working sucks! Plus I have been really stuck on how to write this chapter and I am still not entirely happy with it… Idk it just doesn't seem right to me… Please tell me what you think! Any sujentions to what can happen next would be highly appreciated!**

**A/N: THINGS THAT ARE IN ITALICS ARE ELFISH! SOME WORDS LIKE MUM AND DAD ARE WRITTEN IN ELFISH BC THEY ARE EASY TO UNDERSTAND BUT THING THAT ARE IN ENGLISH BUT WRITTEN IN ITALICS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE ELFISH**

**A/N2: I have used line breaks to show when it is a memory or going out of a memory! Just thought I would confirm that :P **

**Enjoy  
xox**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

_Clearly, I must have sparked a memory as she clutches the sides of her head and cries out. Pull her into my lap and start rubbing soothing circles on her back and running my fingers through her hair. The same things I did the night I broke in through her balcony._

**Zoe/ Lorwen's POV:**

Ok, wow. That's all I can think of right now. I have not only found out who I am, but who my parents are. I also found out they didn't abandon me as I was always lead to believe, but some still unknown force had taken me. But at the moment I couldn't care less. I had my best friend back, not my tacky, boy-crazy friend from earth, but my real best friend; the one I called, quote, 'The hot, supermodel elf'. But for the moment, life was perfect. Well, except for the part that I can't remember some important things LIKE MY FIRST LANGUAGE! And then there was the fact that Legolas just brought up my mother and when she sailed.

"Do you not remember yet?" Legolas asks, "We used to share a bed every night we were together since…" he trails off.

At first I am embarrassed. On earth sharing a bed with another guy your age was way out of the question. But then I remembered the feel of him hugging me tight and suddenly it being inappropriate didn't matter.

My mind began to catch up to what he had just said. Ever since? I grab the sides of my face as another wave of memories come flooding back to me. The first are not pleasant ones though and my head hurts like the pits of hell.

I cry out in pain and I feel Legolas's arms go around me, pulling me into his lap. The cyclone of memories continues in my mine but I can feel his soothing hands rubbing circles in my back and running threw my hair.

* * *

I remember when my brothers (wow brothers), rushed into the dinning hall at lunchtime calling to _ada_. I remember the look on their faces, they were both panicked. _Ada _rushed after them Arwen and I followed closely. Elladan and Elohir lead us to the hall of healing and to a bed in the far corner. I remember my heart almost stopping as I gaped at the person lying in the bed.

"_Nana_," I cry out and rush towards her, sobbing, _ada_ beside me.

I hardly remember the coming events; they passed in a blur. _Nana_ was coming back from visiting Galadriel and was attacked by Orks. I remember _ada _and the healers trying desperately to heal her. She was in some sort of coma. I was distraught. I hoped with all my heart that she would wake up.

* * *

I shudder and cry more. I feel Legolas gently rubbing my back as I sob into his shirt. These are painful memories.

* * *

My mother was in a coma for three months; Legolas, being my best friend, came from Mirkwood to try and comfort me. I remember pushing him and everyone away when they tried to calm me. I'm pretty sure that everyone was worried that I was going to die of grief.

_Nana_ woke up after three of the longest months of my existents. _Ada_ was over the moon and a festival was to be arranged once she was better. I stayed with her during the days she recovered and drew, read, or painted with her. However, she seemed more distant and less enthusiastic. I voiced my concerns with _ada_ but he just said to give her time.

After she was better I remember not coming to my room in the morning to braid my hair and not coming to talk about our days with Arwen and I. Every day, she used to come and do these things. That was when I started panicking again. The only person who could calm me down was Legolas.

I remember the horrible evening when _ada _and _nana_ were talking and Arwen, my brothers and I were eves dropping. I remember her telling father that she wished to return to the undying lands. _Ada_ begged her to stay and he eventually convinced her to stay longer.

We all ran back to our rooms as _ada_ and_ nana _came and said goodnight.

I remember waking up in the morning with an unforgettable feeling in my stomach. I ran to mother's room only to find it empty and with a note with two words on it in elfish.

_Goodbye. Sorry. _

I ran and locked myself in my room and cried. I wouldn't let anyone into my room. I couldn't deal with anything.

That night I was crying on my bed, my back to the window, when I remember hearing Legolas climb up onto the balcony after I refused to let him in through the door. He walked up to me genially placing a hand on my shoulder. Then he sat down beside me and pulled me into a hug. I cried onto his shirt for a good hour. That was the night we first slept together in the same bed. It was the night we went from best friends to best friends-who-could-never-be-separated.

I come back to the present, with snot and tears running down my face. I am sitting with my head berried in Legolas's chest, he is running circle on my back and running his fingers genially through my hair. Part of my mind feels like that was just a dream and never happened. Another part of me, much to my embarrassment, is thinking how good his hands feel on my back and in my hair.

I take a deep breath, I need to calm down. I remove my face from Legolas's shirt and look up at him. Some how just looking at his face makes the weight in my chest disappear.

* * *

"I-I-I'm alright," I say, "I just need a second." I start to stand up.

"Lorwen," he says, catching me my the waist, stopping me from standing, "It is ok. I just want you to know that I have missed you more then Euru its self. Also that I am never going to let you go again."

He stands up, pulling me with him. I hug him and say, "Oh, Legolas _I remember! Everything!_ I'm just happy to be here, with you."

"_You really mean everything?" _

I nod. He starts to say something else in elfish, but I can't understand. I hold up my hands in a timeout sine and laugh at the confusion written all over his face.

"I remember most things, but it seems as though I can't speak fluently in Elfish yet. Can we please just stick to the common tongue before my brain explodes."

He laughs, "Of course! I would hate you not understanding me, even though the way you speak has changed. But what I was saying is that we need to move quickly as I am supposed to be at my fathers palace and leaving to Rivendale today."

I give him a questioning look. "Why are you going to Rivendale?"

"My father likes to visit Elrond every year at this time as he is always grief stricken. He has not stopped searching for you _mellon nin."_

I nod, a plan starting to form in my head on how to surprise them. I may have been gone for a long time but I have not lost my willingness to play practical jokes on people! I can use this to my advantage!

I grin and grab Legolas's hand and eagerly start pulling him towards Mirkwood.

"_Mellon nin, _where are we going?"

"Um, to Mirkwood?" I say impatiently.

He laughs, "You have been away for too long! You are going the wrong direction!" He starts pulling me in the opposite direction, laughing the whole time.

* * *

**Ada means Dad  
Nana means Mum  
Mellon nin means my friend**

**Review and tell me what you think or if you have any ideas! I'll try and update quicker next time! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Yeahhh! Another chapter! I like this one more then the last one. I didn't get many reviews last chapter. **** But I have now have 20 followers and 11 favorites! That makes me incredibly happy! And I love every single one of you! When I started this I honestly didn't think that I anyone would like it and I was only doing it because I was reading lots of LOTR fanfictions, but now the reason why I am updating is because of the 20 of you who have chosen to follow my story! :***

**Ok, I DO NOT OWN LOTR just Lorwen/ Zoe. And I also (sadly) am not the amazing Taylor Swift so I don't own Wonderland either.**

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

_He laughs, "You have been away for too long! You are going the wrong direction!" He starts pulling me in the opposite direction, laughing the whole time. _

**Lorwen's (Zoe's) POV:**

"Shhh, I knew that!" I say, blushing slightly, "I was just testing you!"

"Testing me about where my home is?" he replies smugly, "And a path that I travel frequently?"

My face gets redder.

"Or are you just to embarrassed to admit you have forgotten?"

"Now you are just teasing me!"

He laughs and pulls me in the direction of Mirkwood. I haven't been there in over a thousand years. I think. Finding out you are older (much older) then 16 nearly 17, can really do your head in. It turns out that I'm supposed to be turning 1700 tomorrow. Wow, it's kind of hard to comprehend. What will _ada_ say when he finally sees me again? If all goes well we should be in Rivendale by late tomorrow. I'm still not sure how I'm going to greet _ada_; I don't want to give him a heart attack… Can elves even have heat attacks? AHH! Living in two different worlds in confusing.

I notice that Legolas is still holding my hand, and I am still holding his. Depending on who you ask, Zoe or Lorwen, I have different opinions about him holding my hand. The Lorwen part of me doesn't care and sees it as an act of friendship. The Zoe part of me, who grew up in the 21st century, is excited that a good looking guy (correction gorgeous elf), is holding my hand. That part of me might have a major crush on him, but my Lorwen part is saying it's just a friendship sign. I have to admit, I might be slightly hoping for more. Eh, this is so confusing.

I think he notices my tension and lets go of my hand. We keep walking in silence, from what I can remember, elves don't mind not the silence. But, I have changed and I think that the silence is beginning to get awkward. How can I break the silence? I could ask him about his life in Mirkwood since I have been missing. No, that's to straight forward. I could ask him what has happened while I have been gone or how his family is. I should ask him about my family! They must have been really stressed out about me.

I notice I have started falling behind and I am now walking behind Legolas. I look at his back and can see the muscles in his shoulders from using his bow constantly. His hair is a perfect shade of blond. I remember talking with my friends from school about guys and how most of us loved guys with blond hair. Oh how I wish I could take a photo of him and show them! I can imagine what their faces would look like! I laugh out loud.

Legolas turns around to look at me, "What do you find funny _mellon nin_?"

I can't tell him what I was really thinking, gosh that would be embarrassing. I think quickly.

"You have grass in your hair," I say with a smirk. He doesn't really but I can remember him always having perfect hair.

His eyes widen and he turns back the way we are walking and starts running his hands rapidly through his hair.

While his back is turned, I take the opportunity to run the small distance between us and launch myself onto his back. He freezes, shock written all over his face, as the momentum of my jump brings us crashing to the ground. I landed on top of him, laughing my head off at his expression.

He quickly gets over his shock and, laughing, flips me over and pins me to the ground. Still laughing, I squirm and try to break his grip on me. After I realize I'm not going to get out of this by using force, I settle for glaring at him.

"Let me go," I complain.

"I wonder…" he says, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

I immediately get worried as he changes his grip on my hands, so that he is only using one hand to pin my hands above my head. His other hand starts moving towards my belly. O-oh. Crap, I know where this is going.

"Don't you dare."

Too late. He starts tickling me. Curse my ticklish body. I squirm more trying to get away whilst laughing.

"S-S-St-top-p!" I laugh.

He tickles me one last time and stops, a stupid grin on his face.

"I have not had this much fun in decades!" he says, getting off me and standing up.

Legolas holds out a hand and I take it. He pulls me to my feet.

"Oh, how much I have missed you _mellon nin_," he pulls me into a hug, "My existence has been somewhat boring without you."

I sigh into his chest; he smells exactly how I remember him. Like trees. "I'm glad to be almost home and to have my BFF back!" I say looking up to meet his gaze.

"BFF, what tongue is that?"

"Oh, that's right you don't speak 21st century, it basically means best friend"

"Then you are also my B-F-F," a small frown creases his forehead

I laugh, "I'll teach you other words later!"

"I look forward to learning this new language called 21st century, but now we must be moving if we wish to reach Mirkwood before nightfall," he grabs my hand and starts towing me again.

We walk a little further; I start to let go of his hand but he just hold on tighter.

"So," I start, "What have I missed while I have been away?"

"Nothing of great importance has happened yet," he says carefully.

"What do you mean my 'yet'?"

"I am not supposed to speak with anyone about these matters…"

I poke him in the stomach, "Since when has that stopped you telling me?"

"True, but I will let your father explain."

"So, there is no chance of you telling me?" I complain.

"I feel it is better that I am not the one to tell you, however, I have other things that I believe you will find interesting!"

"What?"

"You, my dear Lorwen, have an adopted brother!" He says smiling.

I can see by the look in his eyes that he is a good friend with my adopted brother, "What's his name?" I ask excitedly, "Is he as annoying as my other brothers?"

"No where near!" he laughs, "His name is Aragorn and I think you will like him very much."

I start humming the intro to my favorite song at the moment, 'Wonderland' by Taylor Swift. I get to the part when the verse starts and start singing quietly to myself.

"Flashing lights and we, took a wrong turn and we

Fell down the rabbit hole

You held on tight to me" I sing quietly. I've never thought myself a good singer but I do enjoy singing when I am happy or excited.

"Cause nothing's as it seems

Spinning out of control" I stop as I feel Legolas's eyes on me.

"What?" I ask.

"That is a very different song you sing. What might it be called?" he seems genially confused.

"It's called 'Wonderland' and it is written by Taylor Swift. You wouldn't have heard of it as it is from the world I came from." I frown, "That's one thing I am going to miss about Earth."

"What?"

"Pop Music."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! (The first thing I do in the morning is check my emails to see if anyone has reviewed) It really makes me feel all wonderful and happy inside :* **

**Xox **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hey guys (if you are still here, for reasons I do not know!) This is my longest chapter yet. The actual chapter/ story part of it is 2015 words. Sweet. Coincidence? I think not! Yeah, but it is a good 500 words longer then any of my other chapters! I really hope you like it. **

**I HAVE HAD OVER 3000 VIEWS ON MY STORY! WHAT MADDNESS IS THIS!? I LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU WHO HAVE READ MY STORY! :* **

**AN2: The parts of speech that are "-**_**like this-" **_**are in real elvish and the translations for them are (at the end of the sentence) like that.**

**Have fun reading! Because I sure had fun writing it :P**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

"_That's one thing I am going to miss about Earth."_

"_What?"_

"_Pop Music."_

**Legolas's POV:**

I was still pondering Lorwen's last comment, as we got closer to Mirkwood. What in Arda did she mean my 'Pop music'? I shake my head to clear it of her strange words; she has changed. For better or for worst, I do not know. I can sense she is still struggling with remembering her old life. She still struggles with Elvish and they way she speaks is different. I do not know how to describe it. It is almost as if she is shortening all the words she speaks for reasons I do not know. I realize that I do not know much about her anymore; she has changed. She is and always will be my best friend; I set myself a goal to get to know her again on our ride to Rivendale.

I look around at the surrounding forests, something is not right. I stop suddenly and Lorwen walks into my back and stumbles backwards. I catch her easily, and smirk at her as she blushes slightly.

"Why did you stop?" she asks, breaking the science.

"All is not right at the borders of Mirkwood; I can feel it" I say quietly.

I watch her shiver slightly and move slightly closer to me. She can feel something is not right also. I put an arm around her waist, drawing her closer to me; my stomach squirms slightly as I touch her. I stay that way for a moment savoring the feeling of her in my arms.

"I promise I will let no harm come to you", I say firmly, I pull of my cloak and wrap it around her shoulders, "Wear my cloak, so you will not be recognized by the guard."

She nods and draws the hood up, concealing her face. We had discussed this earlier, she did not want to be noticed or recognized by anyone before she met with _Adar. _She had also explained her idea of 'Giving my father the surprise of his life,' and she could not do that if word of her return had already spread through Mirkwood.

I hear a shout and the chinking of swords in the distance.

"Stay back from the fighting _mellon nin_" I say quickly. It is not that I do not trust her in battle, for she can match me with the bow and I can only just beat her with the sword, but I worry that she will be seen, and also that she does not have a sword. She only has a manmade bow slung over her shoulders. It does not match the strength and beauty of an Elven bow.

She nodes in understanding and easily matches my sprint towards the sounds of fighting.

I have my bow drawn but the sounds of fighting die away as we get closer, I can see signs of a spider attack. I motion for Lorwen to stay where she is as I swiftly climb a tree to get a better view of what is happening.

In the distance I can see about 30 elves gathered. I can see signs of distress. I jump down from my branch landing easily on my feet.

"There has been a spider attack," I explain, "I want you to stay in the tree line out of sight from the guard. The spider has been killed so all should be safe."

She nodes again. I notice that she is fiddling with the ends of her hair, she is nervous.

"All will be fine, we will be in side the walls of Mirkwood soon" I try to comfort her.

"I know. It's just that I don't know what to expect." She explains, "I mean, you are the only other person I have met that I know since I got back and I don't know how people are going to react."

"You continue to surprise me _mellon nin_!" I grin and jog quickly towards the clearing where I know the guard is situated.

"-_Vedui, Wikerym Elros_-" (Greetings, Captain Elros) I say as I walk into the clearing_, "What has happened here?"_

I look around and notice a giant spider corps, with missing limbs and multiple arrows protruding from all angles.

"-_Vedui, Heramin-"_ (Greetings, My Lord) he says and begins explaining about what happened.

**Lorwen's POV:**

I honestly didn't want to stay back away from what could potentially be fighting, but I know that if I wish to give Legolas's dad the surprise of his life, I need to stay hidden. I don't want word of my return getting to the King before I get there! I think I am planning on having way too much fun with this hole, seeing people, eh elves, which you haven't seen for about 1000 years and who though you were dead, thing. But YOLO, well… I'm an elf (that's kind of hard to get used to saying) and I am supposed to be immortal. Well there goes that saying down the drain. Maybe I can change it to – YOLF – (you only live forever). Doesn't really have the same ring to it.

I come out of my daydream as I hear Legolas greet, who I suspect to be, the Captain of the guard. I move a bit closer so I can hear them better. They are talking about the attack. Basically, from what I can understand is that; there were two giant spiders. They came out of nowhere and attack the guard. They managed to kill one but the other got away. There are lots of words I don't understand.

I give up on trying to understand what they are talking about and decide to scan the faces of the guard and try to see if I can see any familiar faces. The guard, thinking that all danger has passed, is starting to relax and clean their weapons. I don't think I recognise any of them, well except the Captain. I think I recognise him from one of my many stays in Mirkwood. I'll make sure I keep my hood up If I have to go anywhere near him.

I sit down on a log, Legolas will come and get me when his is finished talking with the Captain. I look around; there is a tree that had an ideal setup of climbing not ten meters away from me. I get up and walk towards the tree. I hook my hands around one of the lower branches and begin climbing. I reach a branch that seems to be stable and a perfect seat. I sit down and start swinging my legs over the edge. I have no fear of heights; I used to always climb trees back on Earth to find my way home when I got lost hiking. I was in my element.

I let my eyes wonder over to where Legolas and the Captain are speaking, I think the captain's name is Elors. Legolas and Elros are deep in conversation. From the small amount of Elvish that I can understand, they are talking about other recent attacks on Mirkwood. I stop listening.

I look back at Legolas; I can notice how his posture has changed. When he was with me for the past day, he was relaxed. Now his stance is firm, and strong. His back is completely straight and he has an air of importance and superiority about him. His hair is still flowing down his back with small braids coming from the sides of his head. This was how elves traditionally wore their hair. I love his hair. I really, really want to touch it; it always looks incredibly soft and silky. I must remember to ask him what he uses to wash his hair; now that my hair is long I need to keep it healthy!

I'm still admiring his hair when a small movement catches my eye. It is coming from behind Elros and Legolas, but also out of the way where the guards are unlikely to see. I watch carefully for some other movement or sign. I start to think that I am imagining things and that I am too worked up, when I see another movement. A big movement. In fact a giant movement.

Reacting instinctively, I grab my bow off of my shoulder and grab an arrow from my quiver. I place the arrow on the string of my bow and draw it fully and watch as a giant spider rises behind Legolas, about to attack. I let go of my first arrow and it flies true. Impaling itself into one of the spider's massive eyes. I quickly fire another two arrows into two of its other eyes.

The guard is shocked at the first sight of the spider, but they are slowly coming back to their senses and start drawing weapons. I see Legolas's shocked face. He hasn't drawn any weapons yet. I jump from my branch falling the ten meters to the ground and land gracefully on my feet. I run to Legolas.

I think seeing me running towards him snaps him out from his daze and he draws his sword and spins around, so quickly that my eyes can barely follow, and decapitates the spider. Its body falls limp to the ground and its head follows shortly after.

In all the commotion (the attack of the spider lasted about 30 seconds), no one had noticed me running towards Legolas. I reach him now and pull him into a hug.

"Are you ok?" I demand, frantically. I didn't see him get hit by the spider, but you know I was kind of busy jumping out of trees, "Are you hurt?"

"I am fine _mellon nin_" he replies quietly and fixes my hood so it is covering my face more.

"Thank you"

"It is I who should be thanking you. If you had not been watching, I do not know if I would be still standing here, unscathed."

I give him a small smile and blush when I notice that people are staring at us. I move behind Legolas when the Captain approaches us.

"-_Ya naa tayna? -" _the captain questions Legolas (Who is that).

I can't understand what he said, so I look at Legolas.

"This is…" he pauses, "Lady Zoe, she is a good friend of mine. She cannot speak elvish well. It would be kind of you to speak in the common tongue while you are in her presents."

I smile up at him and he smiles back, my stomach feels like I just went skydiving and it was left in the plain. Oh god he has a nice smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Zoe," he says, inclining his head, "You have a very peculiar name. But I also thank you for saving the Prince, while my guard was not paying attention. My name is Elros. "

I nod my head as he and Legolas start talking again. I double-check my hood is still covering the majority of my face and then zone out from their conversation.

Legolas grabs my hand, sometime later, pulling me back into reality.

He grins at my expression. "We are continuing to Mirkwood now. Some of the guards are accompanying us."

"Ok," I say quietly.

"What is wrong _mellon nin_ you have barely spoken in the last hour!"

"I'm just a little nervous, that's all. I don't know if people are going to except me or not and I'm freaking out a little."

He laughs quietly, "Everyone loved you before and will again!"

"If you say so," I reply, half-heartedly.

"Come, we must be moving. I feel my father will not be pleased with me when I return," he says while pulling me forward.

"Why's that?"

"I may have deliberately disobeyed him when he told me not to leave the place as we were supposed to be leaving for Rivendale soon," he looks at me sheepishly.

"Oooo," I laugh, "Going through a rebellious stage are we?" I tease.

"I have no idea what a 'rebellious stage' is but I have a feeling I do not want to know. Come we must move quickly."

* * *

**Ok, this was 4 full pages long on Word. BE PROUD OF ME! Show you are proud of me by leaving a review. The more reviews I get, the more motivated I get to write my next chapters quicker (and longer).**

**Thanks to everyone who has favorited or followed my story! It makes me incredibly happy!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Yeah, hi… I'm still alive, just. I apologise 1000 times for the extremely long time it took me to up date. Exam period has just come to an end and I am determined to get a good OP. This sadly means fanfiction has to come second. Also, i recently updated safari and I have been trying for about 4 days now to upload this but IT WAS NOT WORKING AND I WAS GETTING HELLA FRUSTRATED! So I downloaded chrome! And now it works I'll bake cookies for everyone to make up for it!**

**Anyway! I was excited about this chapter! It's all starting to happen! Please let me know if something is incorrect with my story or something. **

**I thank each and everyone of you who have spent your time reading my story. **

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

_"I have no idea what a 'rebellious stage' is but I have a feeling I do not want to know. Come we must move quickly."_

**Lorwen's POV:**

Since the spider attack, I haven't left Legolas's side. I might be a tad nervous about arriving in Mirkwood, scratch that. I'm freaking terrified! What if people get angry with me? What if the don't like me or don't remember me? I was excited before, in the forest, when we were walking, nowhere near Mirkwood. But now, I honestly don't know what to do or think.

I start chewing on my lip and twirling my hair around my fingers. I'm walking slightly behind Legolas because I kept getting curious glances from the guards. I don't know if they recognise me, or it's just that I'm walking next to their prince, and I hugged him before and that he was holding my hand. My stomach jumps a little when I remember his hand going around my waist.

I fall back into reality, as Legolas grabs my hand and pulls my up next to him. I see the guards glancing back at us and blush slightly (not that they can see because of my, err – Legolas's – cloak.

"Why are you so quiet _mellon nin_?" he asks quietly.

"People are staring", I say as I try to pull my hand back, which only results in him holding tighter.

"I do not care what they think", he whispers in my ear, "I told you, I am never letting go of you again."

I sigh, giving in.

"What else in the matter?" Legolas asks soothingly.

"N-n-nothing," I stammer. Legolas gives me a look, clearly saying he isn't buying it. "Well…" I start, "I may be a little worried about seeing your father, and what people will think, and, and, and, well everything."

"Everything will turn out fine," he says while rubbing soothing circles on my hand with his thumb, making my hand tingle.

"I really hope so"

We near the palace walls and a different guard comes running out to meet us.

"_My Lord,"_ he says in Elvish, bowing to Legolas, _"King Thranduil requests your presents immediately in the throne room." _

The only words I understand are, '_My Lord', 'your' _and _'room'_ so basically not very much. I look at Legolas and notice that he is slightly paler then usual; he is obviously not looking forward to this.

"Come," he whispers in my ear, "we have to go and meet my father, stay as far back as you can. Now would not be a good time to reveal yourself."

I nod and silently follow behind him and I look back over my shoulder to see the group of guards that escorted us, are following us. Wonderful.

I touch Legolas's shoulder and try to comfort him; I can see he is tense and stressing about this meeting with his father. If things start getting bad, like Legolas getting in big trouble, I plan on revealing myself.

Ok, now I'm stressing about everything. I look around, everything is so different, yet familiar. It is clear the walls have been reinforced, but everything is so beautiful. Walking along this path, towards the grand doors that lead to the throne room, is a massive déjà vu feeling. I know I have walked these paths multiple times but it feels like I haven't. Well maybe it is because it has been like 1000 years or something!

The grand doors open and the group of us walk in and bow to the king. I hide at the back of the group, as I don't want to make my presents known yet. Let Legolas deal with his father first.

"I wish to speak my son alone," King Thranduil's cold voice rings out around the hall.

There are a lot of mumbled 'Yes sirs' and the guard marches out of the hall. I hide behind a column and catch Legolas's eye and wink. He has a worried expression on his face and offers me a small smile before turning back to his father.

"I am very disappointed in you Legolas," Thranduil voice echo's, "You left the palace after I personally told you to stay within."

Legolas bows his head.

"We are supposed to leaving today for Rivendale," the King continues, "however, Ellanad and Elrohir have not arrived yet to escort us."

I look up at the mention of my brothers, so they were coming here. Oh the fun I'm going to have with them! I remember all the pranks we used to pull on _ada_… I drift on into memories.

"You have been reckless ever since Lorwen went missing!" King Thranduil's mention of my name wrenches me back into reality. LEGOLAS HAD/ HAS BEEN RECKLESS! I make a mental note to talk to him about that later.

"You have to move on, try courting others!" I struggle not to laugh at what the King is saying, "It was obvious that you liked her, but it is time to move on, my son."

Okay, wow. Was not expecting that. Legolas might have feelings for me? My brain does a little happy dance. I try even harder not to laugh out loud, when I notice – much to my amusement – that Legolas's ears and neck are red.

"Father," Legolas begins, trying desperately to change the subject, "there was another spider attack. The people are beginning to get worried."

"Ah, yes. I heard about that." Thranduil says leisurely, "I also heard that you were accompanied by, and saved by, a mysterious elf. Where might the hooded elf be?"

I watch Legolas flinch, and I can tell he is trying to find away not to reveal anything. I can basically see the cogs spinning in his brain.

Stuff everything. I'm going to do it. Right now. Right here. I take a deep breath and step out of my hiding place, leaving my hood up.

"Right here," I say calmly in answer to the kings question.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my hall when I specifically asked that I be alone with my son!" he thunders.

"Someone," I say. I watch as Legolas's mouth twitches into a smirk.

Thranduil gets even more frustrated, "That is not an answer to my question! I demand to know who you are!"

"Actually, my lord, 'someone' is indeed an answer to your question as I am someone. Am I not?" I silently laugh at the dumfounded look on his face.

"But what is your name maiden? You are in my palace and kingdom so you answer to me!" I can tell he is getting angry, I push a little further.

"Something," I say in answer to his question, "I have a name, multiple actually, and it is something."

"IF YOU DO NOT TELL ME YOUR NAME AND WHO YOU ARE I WILL HAVE YOU THROWN IN THE DUNGENS!" the king roars.

Oops, maybe too far.

"Father please!" Legolas exclaims, "She did save my life!"

Thranduil is about to shout an angry reply when I laugh, startling both of them. This is just too damn funny.

Feeling more confident now, and kind of just wanting to get it over with, I throw off my hood dramatically. I send an 'I'll kill you later' glare over to Legolas, who rolled his eyes.

I look back at the king, whom is half standing, half sitting on this throne, with his mouth half open. I laugh again in delight. This is going perfectly.

He stares at me for a long time. I start to shift uncomfortably, wanting him to say something, when his eyes flick to Legolas, to me, to Legolas and back to me.

"Lorwen?" he whispers, clearly not believing his eyes.

"The one and only," I say bowing dramatically; maybe my acting skills aren't so horrible after all.

Legolas, grinning like a mad man, comes and stands next to me and places an arm around my shoulders.

"Is it really you?" the king demands.

What I want to say to that is; 'Duh, who else would look like me? Are you an idiot?'

But what I really say is, "Yes, well I think so anyway"

I watch as he steps down from his throne and starts walking towards me. I shrug Legolas's arm off my shoulders and run to him and engulf him in a huge hug.

"Yes," Thranduil mutters, stroking my hair, "it really is you."

* * *

**I will try to update sooner as I am now on school holidays... However I am going away for two weeks and am not aloud to take my laptop :( But I will take a notepad and write down a couple of chapters and upload them quickly when I get back!**

**On other notes, idk, but I feel my characters are a little OC? Maybe, maybe not... Please review and tell me your opinion! (Constructive criticism is welcome just no flames :P)**

JUST DO IT AND REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Yeah, hi! I'm back from my holiday (I got to see Hozier (Twice) and Train be jealous). This chapter was hard to write, I knew kinda what I wanted to put in it but the filler bits were hard. It took me more then 5 times to sit down and work on this before I finished it and had it edited. I can usually write a chapter all at once, then come back the next day and edit it. Not this time. I guess my brain in holiday mode. **

**More exciting news is that I got my P's! Yay I can finally drive on my own! **

**Anyway, enough chit chat, here it is!**

* * *

**Chapter 14 (wow, I can't believe I got this far!)**

"_Yes," Thranduil mutters, stroking my hair, "it really is you."_

**Lorwen's POV:**

So that went well! Two people down, and lots more people to reveal myself to. Thinking back, everything has happened so fast. Not even a week ago I was; at home, in another world, didn't know elves existed, didn't know I was an elf and had zero ideas about my heritage, life was a bit simpler. Not that I don't love it here! It just does my head in that in a matter of days my body, beliefs, family, home and world has changed. Here I am, standing in a throne room, in Middle Earth, with a King that is like a second father to me and my best friend, I couldn't be happier.

Thranduil lets go of me; he has a huge smile plastered across his face.

"My dear, it has been to long." He looks me up and down. "But you have changed so little but so much."

"Well I have been away for like 1000 years," I smile up at him, "it is honestly very confusing to loose all memory's of who you are and get them back in a day."

"You must tell me, my dear, where you have been for these long years! And to celebrate the return of Lady Lorwen, we will have a feast!"

My eyes widen, "No!" I say quickly, "I don't want people to know I'm here yet! Plus you mentioned my brother are coming, I also want to surprise them."

I look over at Legolas, who is still grinning, I mean come on! Who doesn't like seeing the father shell shock? He winks at me and steps forward.

"_Ada,_" he says in Elvish, "_the entirety of the trip here she has not stopped speaking about how she planed on surprising you. Also, she has travelled a long way, she needs rest."_

All threw his little speech all I hear is – bla, bla, bla, rest – so I glare at Legolas because he knows I still can't understand what he is saying. He winks at me, again. Oh, the nerve.

"And plus," I say stepping forward, "I think that I want to tell everyone where I have been all together so that I don't have to keep saying things over and over again."  
"All in good time then, my dear," the king says warmly, "but now you must rest, my son tells me you are in need of rest. Also, we are traveling to Rivendale tomorrow, and therefore I would also recommend that you go and rest too Legolas."

"As you wish _ada_," Legolas says, not smirking as much anymore.

I run up to Thranduil and hug him again; "Goodnight Thranduil, and I will see you in the morning."

He hugs me back and kisses my forehead, "_quel du, Lorwen, _Legolas will take you to your room. We will speak in the morn." (Good night)

With that, I walk back to Legolas and he takes my hand. He start to pulls me threw the long halls of the castle.

**Legolas's POV**

I watch as Lorwen runs up to _ada_ and hugs him. I smirk, _ada_ hates being hugged or touched, but I do not think he minds this time. I still cannot believe the conversation we had before Lorwen stepped out and frustrated him. I can still feel a slight blush on the back of my neck from when he mentioned courting others.

I cringe at the thought.

"What's wrong?" Lorwen must have noticed.

"Nothing is wrong," I smile at her, "How could it be! I have my best friend with me!"

She smiles at me, how I have missed that smile.

"I have no idea where we are going," she says.

"We are going to my room," I say calmly.

"WHAT!" she stops walking, "I thought you dad wanted us to sleep?"

"That is why we are going to my room." I watch a blush creep up her cheeks, this is quite amusing, "Is there a problem my Lady?" I say insolently to her; I know how embarrassed she was when she remembered sharing a bed.

"Nope, none at all, why would you think that?" she says in a high-pitched voice, speaking quickly.

I find her hand again and continue pulling her along the halls, smirking the entirety of the way.

**Lorwen's POV**

I wonder if he will notice if I run the opposite direction, or if I slip into one of these other rooms along this hall. I feel like turning around and running all the way back to Earth. This can't be happening. Maybe if I sit on a chair and talk with him, and let him go to sleep then I can go and find a room to myself. I doubt that will work.

I turn to look at Legolas, who is walking beside me and holding my hand. The elf has the nerve to be smirking at my discomfort. I elbow him in the gut.

"Ouch!" he says in surprise, "What was that for?"

Before I can answer I am already running down the hall, giggling like an idiot.

I turn a corner and keep running, I can hear him trying to catch up to me. I know this is a loosing game as he was always faster then me.

"I will catch you Lorwen!" he yells from behind me, "And when I do, I will get you back!"

Oh, crap. Now I'm in for it. I start running faster and run into what must be the library. I run threw the shelves and look for a good hiding place. I see a chest at the end of one of the rows and I run towards it. Just as I hear Legolas entering the library and calling my name, I get into the chest and close the lid. I giggle silently – it will take him forever to find me here!

Not ten seconds after I have that thought, the lid of my chest opens revealing a smiling Legolas.

"Holly sh…" I start to scream when his hand clamps over my mouth.

"Lorwen!" he exclaims, smiling, "There is no need for that language!"

I can't respond as his hand is still clamped firmly over my mouth. I decide to do what I used to do to my friends on Earth when they did this to me – I licked his hand.

He looked down at me and smirked, "You have tried that trick at least 100 times on me, it is not going to work."

I settle for death glaring him.

"We told my father we would be going to bed, come," he says as he takes his hand off of my mouth, "if we value our lives we do not want to be caught out of bed."

"What?" I ask, "Still afraid of your dad? How old are you now?" I laugh at him.

"Old enough to know when to disobey my father, and now is not the time."

"Fine," I huff. But I just can't resist poking his stomach one more time.

"Are we going to play that game Lorwen? Maybe you need to lean to listen to me."

He has a very serious expression on and I start to wonder if he is being serious.

"Ok," I mumble and start walking towards the exit of the library.

Next thing I know, I am being picked up by the waist and thrown over Legolas's shoulder.

"Hey!" I squeal, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Teaching you a lesson," he says grinning.

Why can I never tell when this elf is being serious or not!

He starts walking back the way I ran, until we reach a door with intricate wooden carvings of vines around then. Legolas pushes open the door and walks over to the bed, me still over his shoulder.

What have I got myself into?

He drops me on the most soft and fluffiest bed I have ever felt and smiles down at me.

"What?" I ask, "Do I have dirt on my nose or something?"

"No," he smiles, "I still can not believe you are back, I keep thinking I will wake up from a dream."

I reach up and put my hands on his shoulders, "This is not a dream, believe me I thought it was for a while. But I am here, with you."

And with that, my hands still on his shoulders, I quickly bring my feet up to his stomach and flip him over me.

I laugh at the look of shock on his face as he sails over me.

"That is the third time in one day," he growls from the other side of the bed, "you have completely surprised me."

"Third?" I ask innocently, "I can only remember two. When was the third?"

"First, when you jumped on my back," he says.

I nod remembering.

"Second was just then and third was when you looked up, and I recognised you."

All the while he was saying this he was slowly moving towards me.

"Ahh, that's what the last was!" I smile.

Before I could say another word he pounced on me and started tickling me.

"L-L-Le-eg-g-olas!" I half scream, "S-ss-tto-pp!"

Eventually he stops and we lay there on his bed, my head on his chest, talking and enjoying each other's company when our peace is disrupted with a sharp knock on the door.

* * *

**AN: Well there you go! Another chapter. **

**I can't decide what I want to happen once they get to Rivendale. **

**I am half thinking to eventually turn this into a 10****th**** walker. But I don't know. Let me know what you think!**

**When you review (yes, when) say either 'Yes to 10****th**** walker' or 'No to 10****th**** walker' and give me your ideas what you would like to happen. You can either post this as a review or DM me. Whatever you prefer! **

**But for now that's all folks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hi, fancy seeing you here… Firstly, no, I haven't abandoned this story, it's just I have had zero time lately with school and work and I have been struggling to figure out how to write this chapter. Second, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVOURITES AND FOLLOWS ON MY STORY! IT IS TRULY AMAZING TO THINK THAT SO MANY PEOPLE ARE READING AND ENJOYING MY WORK! **

**This is my longest chapter yet, I figured I had to make it long to make up for the time I didn't update… **

**Also, thank you to those who gave me ideas for the upcoming events, it makes it easier to decide on what happens next. If anyone has any ideas or things they want to happen please leave a review or dm me and let me know! I love reading then and I'll see what I can do with them!**

**Please enjoy (Even tho I'm not overly happy with the end product of this chapter…) **

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_Eventually he stops and we lay there on his bed, my head on his chest, talking and enjoying each other's company when our peace is disrupted with a sharp knock on the door. _

**Lorwen's POV**

Honestly, just lying there, with my head on his chest, listening to his breathing as his chest rises and falls, his heart beat… Wow… I sound like I'm in love or something! Ha! What even is love? Legolas and I just had a heap to catch up on and we are bester then best friends. If any of my friends from earth saw or heard about this they would have been over the moon and never stop teasing me!. I have never been one for dating, I mean sure, if the right guy had asked me I probably would have said yes, but I was fed up with all the cocky football boys thinking it was hilarious to ask anyone and everyone out. My earth friends were always teasing me about it. But all I know right now is that life is perfect, well until someone had to go and ruin it and knock on our door!

Legolas sighs, my head still on his chest, "I have to go and see who that is"

"Can't we just pretend we didn't hear it?" I plead with him.

"I wish I was able to do such a thing, however it may be important and someone may need my aid"

I slowly sit up and stretch. Legolas jumps off the bed and grabs my hand and pulls me with him.

"Hey!" I grumble.

He turns before he opens the door, smirks at me and kisses my hand, making my stomach flutter and my cheeks redden. These random acts that he just keeps doing always catch me off guard.

Legolas opens the door to reveal a guard with a very stern and grave looking face.

The guard bows to Legolas and says, "My Prince, King Thranduil has requested both yourself and the Lady Zoe's presents in the hall of healing."

"Thank you Caidir. Do you know why my father needs our presents?" Legolas asks.

"No My Lord, all I know is that two elves have just arrived. I know not who they are or where they hail from."

Legolas bobs his head in acknowledgement and the guard bows and leaves.

"I guess that means we have to go," I sigh, "I was rather enjoying talking".

"As was I _mellon nin_ but my fathers call cannot be ignored, we must make haste."

With that he grabs my hand and pulls me out the door. Ok, I have to admit, I am curious and to why Thranduil wants Legolas and I, who knows. I also have no idea where the hall of healing is, I think Legolas realises this and smiles at me, making my heart flutter. He lets go of my hand and holds out his arm. Grinning like a mad woman I link my arm with his.

We reach the hall of healing and we see a pacing king out the front of the doors. He looks stressed. And when adults are stressed that always means bad news.

"_Ada_? What is wrong? Why have you summoned us here?" Legolas asks, dropping my arm as we approach is father.

Thranduil looks up, worry etched into his brow, "I summoned you both here as it concerns both of you, especially you Lorwen." He nods at me.

"Okay," I say, confused, "Why does it concern me?"

"You have best see for yourself my dear"

I look up at Legolas; he looks as confused as I feel.

Thranduil pushes open the grand wooden doors and gestures for us to go inside. I look back at Legolas and meet his gaze, he gives me a small smile and takes me hand and we walk into the hall together.

I look around, there are lots of empty beds in the hall, at the end of the hall two of the beds are occupied with many, of what I think are nurses, attending to the elves in the beds. As we walk closer I freeze. No, it can't be, they can't be. Legolas stops with me and rubs his thumb over my hand – he must have already noticed.

I drop Legolas's hand and run towards the beds. There are two elves on the beds. Both have long, brown hair. One has blood mattered threw his hair, destroying the 'elves always have perfect hair' stereotype; he also has a massive welt on his forehead. The other seems less injured, with just some small scratches and bruises. This elf is awake. He looks at me and his mouth drops wide open.

"Stop gaping Elrohir, you will catch a fly," I say faintly.

Elrohir goes to get out of his bed but is firmly forced to lie back down by one of the nurses.

"Lorwen?" he whispers.

"Nah, I'm just her identical twin Sarah," his eyebrows nit together, clearly trying to understand what I just said. I walk up to him and pull him into a hug, "I'm joking! I thought you and Ellandan were the ones who pulled all the jokes!"

He reaches up and runs a hand threw my hair, as if he still doesn't believe I'm here.

"Are you really here?" he asks.

"Of course," I smile down at him.

"I think I must have hit my head harder then I initially thought," he mumbles.

"No," Legolas intervenes, "she is really here."

Elrohir looks at Legolas, then to me, then to Legolas and finally back to me. A smile that looks as if it wanted to escape from is face explodes across his face and he pulls me onto the bed next to him. He hugs me so tight I can barely breath.

"Can't… Breath… Elrohir…" I gasp.

"I am so sorry my beautiful sister, but I still can hardly believe my eyes! You have been missing for so long! And to find you here!" he kisses both my cheeks and forehead. "I have missed you so much."

I smile down at him and kiss his cheek, "And I you, big brother" I get off the bed and go to stand by Legolas, "Now tell me, what have you and Ellandan gotten yourselves into this time?"

He laughs, and winces in pain, "We were on our way to get Prince Legolas and King Thranduil so we could escort them to Rivendale, when we were attack by Orks, but it appears we will be having one extra companion for the return journey."

Legolas and I laugh at that. Elrohir is always the one for joking, even when the time is dull. I walk over to Ellandan's bed and kiss his cheek.

"When will he awake?" I ask the nurse.

"He should awaken shortly, but they need rest" she says, hinting that she wants us to leave.

"She can stay with them at least until Ellandan awakes," Legolas tells the nurse.

She nodes in understanding and goes over to Elrohir to finish bandaging and applying ointment to his wounds.

"By any chance," I begin, "is there a bowl of warm water around so that I can wash Ellandan's hair?" I ask the nurse.

She is about to answer when Legolas takes my hand, "I will show you where the water is, and I can find you some soap."

"Thank you Legolas"

Elrohir does, what back on Earth we would call a wolf whistle, so I shoot him my best death glare as I walk away with Legolas. I glance up at Legolas and notice for once I'm not the one who is blushing. I smile smugly and when we walk around a corner I hug him, once again catching him off guard.

"What is the matter _mellon nin?_" he asks, concern written across his face.

"Nothing!" smile up at him, "Everything is completely and utterly perfect," I stand up on my tip toes and kiss his cheek and go to fill a bowl up with warm water, leaving Legolas standing where I left him. I smile smugly to myself.

Once I have filled up my bowl and have a cloth and soap, I walk back to Legolas, who has a vague expression planted on his face. I walk up next to him and nudge him, "Are we going? I don't know my way back to the hall."

He shakes himself and links his arm with mine, "That is why I am with you, without me you would be constantly getting lost."

Unable to hit him, as my hands are full, I glare at him. I have been doing a lot of glaring today.

We reach the hall and I walk up to Ellandan's bed and set the bowl down beside him and draw a chair close. Ellandan hates anyone touching his hair, _nana_ and I are the only people I can remember him letting touch his hair. Not even Arwen is aloud. I genially put his hair in the water, careful not to awake him, and start washing the blood out.

"Make sure he has no weapons on him," Elrohir calls over, "If he awakes to find someone touching his hair he will not be happy," Elrohir smirks.

"You forget, brother dear, that he aloud me to touch and braid his hair on multiple occasions," I continue rinsing the blood out of his hair.

"I would still be cautious, he does not know that you are here."

While I am washing my brothers hair, Legolas drapes a cloak around my shoulders.

"It will be cold in here tonight, I though you might want this" Legolas says as he ties the ribbon around my neck.

"Thank you" I smile up at him, appreciating his friendship more then ever.

"If you need anything just ask _mellon nin_"

I nod and continue scrubbing Ellandan's hair as Legolas pulls the hood over my head and messages my shoulders, the rests his chin on my head.

"All will be well soon," he whispers to me.

"I can't wait for that, I just want to understand things and be home"

Once I have washed all the blood out of my brother's hair, I start drying it with a towel. Legolas and Elrohir are speaking quietly about their plans for our journey to Rivendale, my brother keeps adding small comments like: 'You and Lorwen should ride together' and 'There are multiple times for romantic walks in moon light." Each time Legolas turns red and Elohir start laughing, only to be sent warning glances by the nurse. I try to ignore both of them and continue trying to dry Ellandan's chocolate brown hair. I glance over to where Legolas and Elrohir are sitting and see a nurse changing the bandages on Elrohir's injuries, when a hand shoots out of no where and locks my hands between his.

"Do not touch my hair," Ellandan says is a low warning voice, letting go of my hands, "Leave me, I do not need attendance. Your healing skills can be used elsewhere."

I look down at him; his eyes are focused stubbornly on the ceiling. I realise my hood is still up and he won't have recognised me. I continue drying his hair.

"Have you misunderstood me, healer," he says, his voice beginning to rise, "I do not need your assistance anymore."

I see, out of the corner of my eye, Elrohir about to say something. I shake me head slightly and he nods in understanding.

"If your hair is not dried," I say, "It will be cold and uncomfortable while you are healing."

He reaches up again and grabs my hands, not to genially, and shoves them away, "I do not need your aid, healer."

Legolas gets up at this, seeing that he is beginning to get angry. I mouth to him 'not yet' and he walks up behind me and watches what is happening.

"I am no healer, Ellandan, do you not recognise my hands?" I finish drying his hair and begin running a brush threw it, Elrohir frozen in shock.

"Who are you?" Ellandan whispers, barely moving.

"Do you not recognise my voice, dear brother, has it been that long?"

At this he sits bolt upright and turns around. I flip down my hood and smile up at him.

"This is not possible…" he looks over at Elrohir for confirmation, only receiving a grin, "Lorwen?"


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Okayyyy… I guess I should start off apologising for the hella long time it took me to update. I am so sorry, year 12 has been so stressful and hard. I have been studying almost 24/7. **

**So if you are still here and willing to read my story, here is the next update. I promise I will keep updating this story and will not abandon it! I am enjoying it too much! **

**This chapter is a more emotional chapter, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"_This is not possible…" he looks over at Elrohir for confirmation, only receiving a grin, "Lorwen?"_

**Lorwen POV:**

After Ellandan launched himself of his bed and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. The nurse then came is with a disapproving look on her face and plied Ellandan off of me forcing him to lay down in his bed.

The pout that crossed my brother's face was priceless!

The nurse then ushered Legolas and I out of the hall, telling us we could come back later. Clearly implying that it would be _much_ later and that she wasn't happy that her patients were jumping out of beds.

"Well that was eventful," I grin at Legolas.

He smiles back at me, "I am pleased you got to surprise your brothers."

I turn around and spontaneously hug him, "Thank you," I mumble into his chest.

Legolas, clearly shocked, wrapped his arms around me and said, "It is my pleasure, but what, might I ask, am I being thanked for?"

"Everything," I say, resting my head on his chest, "For bring me here, for finding me, for remembering me and just everything. I missed you."

I feel his chest rumble, I swear his heart is beating faster then usual, as he replies, "I could never forget you," he kisses my head and lets go of me. "Come," he says, taking my hand, "It is getting late and we have lots to do tomorrow."

I nod and he pulls me back towards his room.

**Legolas POV:**

When Lorwen spins around and hugs me, my stomach squirms, her arms feel so nice around my chest.

"Thank you," she mumbles into my chest, I can feel the heat of her body seeping through my tunic. I wrap my arms around her waist, loving the feeling of her body near mine, "It is my pleasure," I reply, confused as to what she is thanking me for, "but what, might I ask, am I being thanked for?"

I watch as she turns her head and rests her cheek on my chest, "Everything, for bring me here, for finding me, for remembering me and just everything. I missed you."

I hope she cannot hear my heart beat as she says that, "I could never forget you," I say truthfully and before I can stop myself, I genially kiss her forehead. I unwrap my arms from her, regretfully, and grab her hand, "Come, it is getting late and we have lots to do tomorrow."

I pull her back down the corridors to my chamber. I am little hesitant about sharing a room with her and worry she would protest, but she follows and enters with out hesitation into my chamber. She clearly does not mind.

I let go of her hand as we enter my chamber, so that I can close the door. When I turn around I see her sitting on the edge of my bed, a worried expression on her face. I walk over and sit next to her and wrap my arm around her waist, pulling her closer to me.

"What is the matter, _mellon nin_?" I ask softly.

She leans her head on my shoulder, "I don't know, everything is just so overwhelming."

She looks as if she is going to cry, this alarms me, I do not understand, "What do you mean, _mellon nin_? What has upset you?"

**Lorwen's POV:**

Walking into Legolas's room, I feel all the stress and worry come to the front of my brain. The past two days have been jammed packed full of excitement, adrenalin and change, I haven't had time to really think or get my head around everything. At that moment, the world felt so big and I felt so small. I just felt like I wanted to cry.

I go and sit down on Legolas's bed. I hear Legolas walk over to me and sit down. He obviously realises something is up and puts his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him. He hugs me and asks, "What is the matter _mellon nin_?"

I look up at him and meet his bright blue eyes.

"I'm just worried," I mumble, "that's all."

"What are you worried about _mellon nin_?"

"Lots of things, lots of things that are out of my control. I hate it! Not being able to change things or do anything about things!" I start to cry. Sometimes I hate emotions.

"Shhh," Legolas says while running soft hands up and down my back, "What are these 'things' that are worrying you so greatly?"

I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself but only ending up making some weird hiccupping noise. Legolas, waits patiently for me to calm down enough to speak, he keeps running his hands up and down my back. Unknown to him, his hands are leaving tingly lines behind each time he traces my back. He stops running his hands up my back and starts braiding my hair, the soothing pattern of his hands in my hair calms me enough to speak.

"I- I- I," I begin, still hiccupping, "I'm worried about what my _ada_ will think when he sees me after all these years. I'm worried about what my sister will think, about this adopted brother you told me about, what everyone will think of my return after all these years. I am worried about what the people who looked after me all the years I was on Earth are thinking right now. What do they think has happened to me? I know they told me stories and stuff when I was little, but…" I trail off.

"You worry over but little things, your _adar_ and Arwen will be ecstatic to see you. You will love your new brother; he is a good friend of mine. Everyone will overjoyed to see you returned home safely. As for your family that you looked after you, from the tails you have told me they will be sad that you have left, but will understand," Legolas replies, while continuing to braid my hair.

"What am I going to do after that, Legolas?" I sigh, "I can barley remember

Rivendale now, I am lost, Legolas, confused and tired. In the past two days I have; travelled to a different world, changed all my beliefs, became what I previously thought where a myth, an elf. Gained memories I had forgotten. It is very confusing, and does my head in."

Legolas has finished braiding my hair, so I lean back on him. Legolas genially raps his arms around me.

"I do not know what you are going to do after,_ mellon nin_, only the Valar knows. There are so many options, you could stay in Rivendale with your family, you can always come here and stay with me, we could travel, and the possibilities are endless! You are not lost, you have me and I promise to look after you and keep you form getting lost in this castle," I he grins down at me, "As for being tired, we need to get some rest, like I said before, we have a big day tomorrow"

I nod and sit up. Legolas moved back on his bed, propping himself up with pillows. I turn around and Legolas pats the bed beside him, I crawl up beside him. I lie down beside him and snuggle up next to him, happy for the warmth and his reassuring presence.

Legolas slides down the bed a bit so he is lying next to me. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him.

I sigh and snuggle closer, "Legolas?" I ask.

"Yes?" he replies softly.

I turn around so that I am facing him, his face only inches away from mine.

"Goodnight," I say and kiss his cheek, then burry myself in his chest.

"Goodnight, _quel_ _kaima, lirimaer_,"(sleep well, lovely one) he kissed my head and put his chin on top of my head.

"I still don't understand…" I mumble right before falling asleep.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! I love reading them so much and makes me feel so happy to know people actually like my story!**

**Also any suggestions or things you want me to fix either dm me or post it as a review! **

**I love you all! Xox **


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: This is for the 53 followers and the 41 favourites! I can't believe this has gone this far! Tbh I though I wouldn't continue this after the holidays when I first stated writing this. I felt the need to update quickly to say thank you for the amazing follows, favorites and beautiful and motivational reviews! **

**THANK YOU ALL AND THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU BEATIFUL PEOPLE!**

**(and plus I don't want to do my ancient history assignment) **

**3**

* * *

**Chapter 17:**

"_I still don't understand…" I mumble right before falling asleep._

**Lorwen's POV:**

I wake up and silently groan. I was having a good dream, a horribly good dream that I shouldn't be dreaming… But I did, and wish I still was.

Last night I slept like a baby. I haven't slept so well in ages!

I wake up earlier then Legolas this morning; I gently lift his arm off from my waist and instantly feel like I'm missing something. I role over as gently as I can, so I don't wake Legolas, walk over to the window and sit in a comfortable chair.

I think back to the dreams I had last night. There were multiple; the first being complete and utter nonsense. Legolas had pink hair and an iPhone and was texting lots of people. I will eat my shirt if that ever happened. Still the memory of Legolas with pink hair makes me giggle quietly.

I think about the second dream, which was completely irrelevant to anything that was happening at the moment. It was about an ancient history assignment I handed in right before the holidays started. I was really proud of it and I am actually sad that I wont get to see my result.

I sigh, ancient history won't help me here, nothing from that world matters anymore.

The last dream, the dream I woke up half way through, was the best. But I need to get my head out of the gutter. I can't think of him that way! He is my best friend for Pete's sake!

I drift back into the memory of the dream; I am running through a meadow being chased by Legolas. I remember this game from when we were Elflings, but in this dream I am my actual age. I run through the meadow and into the surrounding forest and run behind a tree. I stop, breathing heavily, and listen so that I can find out where Legolas is. I cannot hear the soft fall of his steps; this makes me nervous, I move around the tree, as quietly as I can, looking for any signs of the blond elf. I don't see any signs of him. This confuses me.

I walk backward back behind the tree, keeping a lookout, making sure he isn't coming. I back into something solid. I flinch. Crap.

I slowly turn around and find a grinning Legolas inches away from me. I gasp in surprise and try to make a run for it. This only results in me being pinned up against the tree. He holds my hand either side of my head.

I struggle and squirm to no avail.

"I think this means I win," Legolas whispers to me, I feel his hot breath tickle my face.

"Only because you cheated," I stop struggling and look into his eyes. His Tenerife sea blue eyes hold my gaze, I can see something else in them, something other then the gleam of victory.

My gaze flicks from his eyes to his lips and back. Before I have time to think, he moves closer to me closing the gap.

Just before our lips meet, I wake up.

I shiver at the memory of the dream. No, I shake myself, he is my friend, there is no way he even thinks of me like that!

I see the sun rise over the distant horizon. I sit by the window for sometime until the sun has fully risen. I decide that Legolas has slept long enough and needs to wake up. One – because I'm bored, and two – because I'm hungry and don't know my way around.

I contemplate how I can wake him; I mean I can't let this perfect situation get the better of me! I think back to the many ways I have woken my friends back on Earth at sleepovers including the use of; megaphones, waxing strips, tickling, ice, ice water, warm water, whipped cream and many more that I can't list.

I look around his room for something to give me inspiration. My eyes settle on a goblet full of water on his bedside table. Excellent!

I sneak across the room as quietly as I can, and for an elf, that means basically silent. I reach his side of the bed and move his sword; I don't want him to have easy access to that! I look down at him; his face was so relaxed and pretty. His blond hair is spread out behind him and he looks so peaceful. Memories of the dream flash through my mind and I shake myself. Get your head out of the gutter girl. With the goblet of water in my hand I tip in onto him. Hitting him square in the face. Bull's eye. I run backwards a few paces and struggle to hold in my giggles.

His eyes immediately snap open and he reaches for his sword, which is conveniently beside his bed. The shock still written all over his face, only increases once he discovers it is not there.

That's when I burst out laughing. I couldn't help it! His face was dripping wet and his expression was priceless! Now is a moment I wish I had a camera. Tears start falling down my face from laughing, as Legolas just stands there, shell-shocked.

I laugh harder as he opens his mouth and closes it, looking like a gold fish. I clutch my stomach as I feel the familiar burn of my muscles from laughing so hard. He is still standing there.

I start to settle down, and wipe my tears away so I can see. He is not in front of me anymore! Where did Legolas go?

I spin around, only to be caught, mid-spin, by a wet Legolas. I can see my the gleam in his eyes and the slight grin threating to show its self, that I am toast. Complete and utter burnt toast.

Still holding onto my wrists, Legolas says, "Good morning, Lorwen, what a fine morning it is to take a bath."

I look at his suspiciously and open my mouth to reply, when, quickly as a fox, Legolas grabs me by my waist and pulls me over his shoulder. I screech and squirm, trying to get away.

"Do you know what else this is a fine morning for Lorwen?" he asks, I can hear the smile in his voice so I struggle more.

"It is a fine morning," he says as he drops me on the bed, "for revenge."

With that he tickles me.

I've been tickled many times by my friends, but I can easily say, Legolas is the best tickler I have ever met. I can barley breath!

"S-s-st-t-stop-p-p-p!" I shriek, "L-l-l-e-Legolas!"

After a time stops and sits next to me, grinning from ear to ear, "Maybe next time you will reconsider waking me in such a manner."

"It was funny! You should have seen the look on your face!" I laugh, "Priceless!"

I stand up, grab Legolas's hand and pull him up, "Come on, I'm hungry and I don't know where to go and get something to eat."

"Never fear, my lady, you brave prince will escort you to the dining hall," he flashes a grin at me.

I groan, "I think starving would be better."

With that he picks me up, bridal style, and walks towards the door, "I can not let the fair madden starve! What horror that would be!"

"I don't see any fair madden around here," I say looking around, "oh wait! I see one!" I look straight at him, "She has long blond hair and blue eyes!"

He glares at me.

"What?" I say, "I'm just being honest!"

"Honestly is not thy best trait it seems," Legolas says, keeping with the formal dialect.

"I'm not the one who panicked over wet hair," I mumble.

"I did not panic over my hair," he says, dropping the formal language, "I was just shocked to be woken in such a way."

"I'm sureeee," I say, dragging out the e.

I see a servant giving us a peculiar look, "Can you put me down now?" I complain, "People are giving me weird looks and I'm supposed to be incognito remember?"

He puts me down, "I have no idea what in-cog-niro, means"

"In disguise, undercover, not wanting to be recognised."

"You make a fair point, perhaps I should send for food in our room so you will not be seen?" he teases.

"NO!" I exclaim, "I'm hungry and I don't want to wait for food!"

He laughs as we approach the double doors to the dining hall. Legolas opens one, stepping aside so that I can pass, but what I see instead makes me wish I took his offer of eating in our room.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK :***


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: *Peaks around corner and looks for angry mobs* Ah yeah hi me again… The person who's story you followed and hasn't updated in ages… Yeah… that person…**

**I suffered a massive writers block half way through this chapter. SO I know it's not that long and that it is a little crappy. This chapter is basically a filler chapter. Next chapter, or maybe the one after that I will have some action and fancy-hard-to-write things! I will try to update sooner this time as I don't have much assessment for the next few weeks! Yay! **

**~PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU MIGHT WANT TO HAPPEN BC I NEED HELP WRITING THIS! ~**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

_He laughs as we approach the double doors to the dining hall. Legolas opens one, _

_stepping aside so that I can pass, but what I see instead makes me wish I took his offer of eating in our room. _

**Lorwen's POV**

Why can't I just have a normal family? One that is socially acceptable. I have only been reunited with my brothers and they are the ones that make me want to face palm, laugh and run away, all at the same time. Couldn't they just stay in the hall of healing and rest until they were better? Nope, I guess they couldn't.

They were in the dinning hall, with about six nurses and probably 5 guards chasing them. Both had huge grins plastered on their faces while they were running around the hall trying not to get caught. Wonderful, I have monkeys for brothers.

I hear, over the racked that my brothers are making Legolas walk up behind me. "Can we just sneak back to your room and let others deal with them?" I say to him.

"If you do-," he gets cut off with something, that resembles a pancake, hitting him on the arm.

The hall goes silent. Elrohir had just tried to though food at one of the guards, who had dodged it, and managed to hit Legolas.

I look over at Elrohir he looks half pleased with himself, half worried. Well, he did just hit the Prince of Mirkwood with a breakfast dish. The look of worry gives me a hope that they will stop and apologies and go back to the Hall of Healing.

That thought vanishes when he looks over at his twin and a sly smile forms on their faces. Crap.

I go to run towards them, hoping to stop this before it starts. Too late.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Elrohir and Ellandan yell in unison and another pancake flies towards me. I dodge it easily, and go to yell at them both to stop acting like children, when a well-aimed cake hits me in the forehead.

I can feel myself going red as I wipe the cake off of my face, but my 'brothers' don't notice and start attacking the guards with breakfast. My hand twitches towards a cupcake, next to me. I grab it and raise my arm to peg it at E_, when someone's soft hand grabs my arm, halting my swing. Frustrated, I turn to see who it is preparing to squish the cupcake in their face, when I see it is just Legolas. I snort when I see remains of pancake and syrup in his hair.

"You know, Legolas," I smirk, "Food is supposed to go in your mouth, not in your hair."

He gives me a 'you're so funny' look and pulls me to the side, narrowly missing another flying projectile. I stumble into his chest, at the unexpected movement and blush slightly. I go to pull away from his chest before it gets awkward when he pulls me closer to him and steps to the side, shielding me from more flying food.

"Thanks," I say, still pressed up against his chest.

"It is my pleasure," he replies quietly.

The world seems to disappear around us; I can feel his heart beat through his shirt. I look up at him. I find Legolas looking down at me. Smiling, he reaches up and wipes frosting off my forehead with his thumb.

Before I can stop myself I giggle, like a freaking schoolgirl. I mentally kick myself.

I look back up at him. Legolas opens his mouth about to say something when two brunette idiots run past us, pouring juice all over us.

"Aw, the two love birds," shouts Elrohir.

"Should get a room!" concludes Ellandan, and they both run off somewhere chased by a growing number of guards and some very angry, food covered, nurses.

I step away from Legolas and he grabs my hand, pulling me out of the food-covered hall.

"I forgot how much fun having brothers is," I grumble.

"They will settle down shortly, I believe the excitement of seeing you after all the years has – how do men say it? – Crazy" Legolas chuckles beside me.

"I figured that much, but how long will it take for them to settle down?" I sigh, "I remember when I went and visited my grandma in Lothlorien for a year. After I got back, I had to put up with all the pranks, itching powder in my pillow, dye in my shampoo, for a hole month!"

"I am sure they would not dare do that to you now!" Legolas exclaims.

"Well if they do," I smile evilly, "We can always prank them back."

"Remind me, Lorwen, never to get on your bad side, I would much dislike being on the receiving end of your 'pranks'."

"I'm not guaranteeing anything!" I smile over at him and add, "How does pink sound for your hair?" I giggle at the memory of my dream.

His eyes widen, "I do believe I like me hair the way it is."

"I know," I smile up at him, "You spent too much time trying it fix it after I dumped water on it!"

He is about to reply when I suddenly link my arm in his and pull him in the direction of his room.

"Come on," I say, "We need to pack for the journey to Rivendale! You wouldn't want to forget any of your hair products!"

"Lorwen!" he says.

"Shhh! Zoe!" I throw back at him; "This palace has too many people in it for you to be throwing my name around like that!"

"I was about to ask you, how do you plan of surprising your _adar_ when we arrive in Rivendale?"

"I don't know, I haven't really though that far ahead yet, why do you want to know anyway?"

"I mealy want to plan how we will arrive."

"Um… Not with trumpets and things that is very noticeable?" I ask him.

"I will try my hardest, but it is not up to me how your farther greets us."

"Great," I groan, "there will be fireworks, explosion and talking elephants."

"I still do not understand half the words you say, L- Zoe."

"And you probably never will!" I laugh back at him, "Come one lets go and pack!"

* * *

**yeah I know crappy but it will start moving again shortly! Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Yeah… I know it has been ages, so I have made this chapter exciting for all you dedicated people who may or may not be still reading my story. Idk why.**

Chapter 19

_"Great," I groan, "there will be fireworks, explosion and talking elephants."_

_"I still do not understand half the words you say, L- Zoe."_

_"And you probably never will!" I laugh back at him, "Come one lets go and pack!"_

* * *

**Lorwen**

After eventually getting some more sleep and somehow or another managing to help pack some supplies, we set off for our journey to Rivendale. Ellandan and Elrohir were both practically kicked out of the Hall of Healing, with angry nurses saying things along the lines of, 'If they are well enough to cause havoc around the castle, then they can find bedding elsewhere.'

So here we were, about an hour into our long ride to Rivendale. Legolas had wanted me to ride with him, however, I had a very different idea. I wanted my own horse, to be able to gallop where I want, I have missed the freedom of riding. I had to restrain myself from doing too much of that because I still had to keep a low profile. I mean if a girl was seen galloping around and just carrying on, it'd draw some unwanted stares and attention. So, now I have now found myself riding next to Legolas, behind his father, with Elrohir and Ellandan following somewhere behind – probably mingling with the guards. I had more important things to focus on though, like how I am going to surprise my Dad.

"Where does your mind wonder, Lady Zoe on this fine day?" Legolas says, teasingly, knowing I despise being called 'Lady'.

I shoot him a glare and say, "I'm still contemplating my many options of scaring _ada_."

"A fine Lady, like yourself, should not be thinking of such things!" he says, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh sure, my dainty mind should be focused on my appearance, like my hair, or my clothing…" I glance over at him, "Wait, I seem to be describing you!"

"Why must my hair constantly be a topic of your amusement," Legolas says, shaking his head.

"It's not my fault your fascination with your appearance is that of a teenage girl," I grin over at him.

Legolas opens his mouth to reply when Thranduil, calls out, signaling a stop. I move a little away from the group and dismount from my saddle, feeling stiff and sore – I hadn't ridden in ages, and my muscles where very much informing me of this.

Legolas, dismounts next to me and looks over in concern.

I wave his concern away, "I just haven't ridden in ages, my butt muscles are just feeling it."

I laugh at his expression and at his face as it slowly turns red.

I grab is hand and pull over to a log and sit down and groaning ask, "How much further to Rivendale?"

Legolas laughs, "There is still many more hours of riding before we reach our destination."

I groan again and lie down on the soft grass in front of my log. Legolas sits cross legged beside me and starts picking the small leaves out of my hair from my misfortunate collisions with low hanging branches during our ride.

"You really ought to take better care of your hair Lorwen, it is really quite beautiful."

I role over onto my stomach facing him, god he is stunning, "I could, but that would involve so much effort on my behalf, when I just have you to pick all the small object out of it."

I role over again and rest my head on his crossed legs. This is just perfect. I can still feel his hand combing through my hair and somehow or another I manage to catch his other in my hand.

We sit there in silence, which leaves me time to think. Right here, right now, all I really can think about is kissing him. I like him, a lot. I think I always have, even before I had disappeared. I'd never had a boyfriend back on earth, I'd never found the 'right guy'. But, now lying here I want nothing more then to be able to call him mine. But that's impossible, I highly doubt he thinks of me that way. I'm his best friend, and he's mine, and that's all it is, all it's ever been.

I glance up at him, to find him looking down at me, our eyes meet. He smiles at me, and I look away, feeling my stomach swirl. I can't think of him like that, nothing will ever happen between us. I feel him shift a little and feel his long hair tickle my shoulders as he leans down and gently touch his lips to my forehead.

I lay there, frozen in shock, the look in his eyes is so intense. Does he, for some unknown and miracle chance have feelings for me? Are his acts of what I think as friendship, something else? My frozen body must have been taken the wrong way and he pulls away. He gently moves my head from his legs as he stands up.

"Forgive me," he says, sounding deflated, "I should not have done that."

"Legolas, wait…" I begin, standing up, still in shock.

"No, I apologies, Lorwen," he says, backing away, "that was out of my place."

"Legolas," I try to start again, reaching out to him, wanting so badly to touch him.

"I must go speak with my father," he cuts me off and steps out of my reach. He turns and starts to stride away.

My heart beating fast I run over to him and stand in front of him, blocking his path.

He looks anywhere but my eyes and says, "You must forgive me Lady Lorwen."

Taking a deep breath, I reach up to his face, and make him look me in the eyes and say, a little breathlessly, "There is nothing to forgive."

And then, moving closer, heart beating fast, feeling the butterflies swarm in my stomach, I stand on my tiptoes and I kiss him.

He doesn't move for a fraction of a second before he kisses me back, with so much intensity, I gasp. He puts his arm around my waist pulling me closer and another hand on my cheek deepening the kiss. It is almost like fireworks are going off in my body, I feel like I'm meting. I would be so, so happy if I was never to move again. Oh my god, everything for this slight moment in time is completely and utterly bliss.

We eventually break away, and I look up into his eyes to find the sparkling with joy. He takes a small lock of hair from my face and tucks it behind my ear, "I had no idea," he starts, "I would have," he tries again lost for words.

I put a finger to his lips, and giggle, and just say "I know."

He opens his mouth so say something, when he is cut off be by a chorus of "Well it is about time," from Elrohir and Ellandan, somewhere to the right of us.

I sigh and put my head in Legolas' chest and mumble, "I'm going to kill them someday."

Legolas chuckles, "I will gladly aid you."

I look up at him again, and completely ignoring my two annoying brothers, he kisses me again.


End file.
